X-Birds: Rise Of The Sentinels
by Cybroid
Summary: (This is based between Last Stand and a Days Of Future Past version) It has been two years since the battle of Alcatraz. Many lives have been torn apart. But soon they will be torn more. War is coming. The end of the mutants will arrive. The rise of the sentinels has come.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A couple of years ago, a war began between humans and mutants. It started and finished in the battle of the island Alcatraz. Many believe that it was only humans, but truthfully, other creatures were involved. These creatures were birds. In the battle, there was a group of mutant birds that fought alongside the military forces and the X-Men. They were the X-Birds. It was once a small group, but has now grown. A few have died, but the most tragic was that of the Spix Macaw Blu. They looked up to him, and he had many adventures and battles with them, but with his death and sacrifice, many more joined the school of Zeel, who leads them. Blu's sacrifice brought mutants together, including some from the enemy they faced, the Brotherhood, which was led by Blu's dark brother, Kronos. No one knew his true name, and he turned when he was exiled by his family. He later returned to exact revenge, and no one knows of his where abouts. Many things have changed since then. Bia has become Zeel's apprentice, Tiago is an assistant teacher to Boah and Cody, and Carla is being trained by Cody's mother Lisa to become a representative of the school. Jewel is a teacher as well, but suffers from trauma and nightmares, reliving the moment of her husbands death. She still stays a widow, believing that Blu is still alive. But she is on the verge of giving up. Other than that, everything is the same. But that will not stay. War is coming. The time of the extinction of the mutants is near. A dark future approaches. A future where all will die. It is inevitable. All they can do is wait for the storm.


	2. Chapter 1:Two Years Later

Chapter 1

The sun was a normal summer day. It was nearing New Years. All was bright and peaceful. But to Jewel, it was dark and cold. For she was a widow. Her mate, Blu had died two years ago in a battle against his brother. Even though his nor his brothers body was found, but everyone believed them to be dead. Everyone but Jewel. She still hoped that Blu was alive, but she was on the verge of giving up. She sat in her nest, waiting for her children to return. _They should be back soon._ She looked down to the feather she held. She always had it with her. It was the feather she had found near Blu's supposed death spot. She held it close to her chest, letting her worries go. It made her feel that he was still near, next to her. If she ever lost it, she would fall apart. Every time she was about to breakdown, she held it close. It was partly singed on the end from the battlefield. It was the only feather of his she had. As she was in her trance like state, she heard running outside the door. _Finally. _It opened to reveal three adolscent birds, almost at the adult stage. It was her children. The first one to come in was her daughter Bia. She looked exhausted, probably from more training. "Hello dear, how was your day?" She walked over to her nest and fell in, face first, going to sleep instantly. _Guess that answers that._ The next was Tiago. His face was black, as if he was in a fire. "Hi mom, and before you ask, my day was great. I helped Boah show his class how to create fire with magnesium. I think we used too much." _That explains the black feathers on his face. _He walked over to his nest and started playing a game on the ipad he had. A gift from his father, and the only thing he had from him. Bia's gift was a book, which shows all types of birds from all around the world. Carla's was a music disc which had music from some of his favourite bands, which she enjoyed. Speaking of Carla, she was the last to enter. As usual, she was sad, probably thinking she didn't fit in. "How was your day sweetie?" She continued to walk slowly to her nest as she answered. "Fine" she answered in a low tone. Jewel could tell she was lying, but this was usual for her, so she let it go. "Tiago, it's your turn to get dinner." He looked up to his mother with a disappointed look. "Awww, but-" He stopped when he saw his mother's look. "Yes mom." Her frown turned to a smile, and she watched him fly out to get some food. _He reminds me so much of...him. _Remembering her mate, she started to silently cry. Bia mustvhave sensed her emotions, because she walked over to her and hugged her. "We miss him too mum. Please, don't cry. It's not your fault." Carla came over and joined her sister in calming their mother. It went on for several minutes till Tiago came back. He saw them crying, and dropped the food to join the family hug. She eventually calmed and they began eating. The rest of the night was calm, and the kids were asleep while Jewel stayed awake. _Maybe a visit to Angel will help. _She opened the door quietly, careful not to disturb the kids, sleeping peacefully, and walked down the hall to Blu's parents.

Angel stared at the image of her son. She glanced to her husband, who was silently sitting in the nest. They hadn't spoken to eachother much since his death. It all started a week after his death.

Flashback

Kyle and Angel sat in the nest, upset after they heard how Blu was believed to had died. "We should have told him." She leaned on Kyle's chest, being cradled in his wings. "It's our fault. We should have told him. I never should have banished him." Lisa looked into his guilty eyes. "It's not your fault, it's both of ours. An it's not because we banished him, it's because we didn't warn Blu." Kyle let her go. "Don't you think I know that. I think it's my fault because if we never banished him, then he wouldn't want revenge." Lisa didn't agree with this, thinking if they didn't banish him he would have killed Blu earlier, since they knew that he hated him. "Stop beating yourself up, Kyle. If we didn't send him away, then he would have killed Blu earlier, and then us."

"How do you know! How do you know that he wouldn't have done something else." Kyle had broken out in fury. He reached the breaking point. "I'm starting not to blame myself now. It was your fault!" He pointed his wing at her as he accused her. "My fault! Why is it my fault?"

"If you stayed like I said, Blu wouldn't be gone in the first place."

"If Blu never disappeared, he wouldn't have a family. Are you saying Blu never disappeared?"

"YES!" She was shocked by his answer. "So you wish that he never had a family?"

"Don't you dare turn this on me."

"Then answer me. Do you wish that?" He stayed silent, becoming more furious. "ANSWER ME!" She was knocked back by his wing and felt a stinging pain on her cheek. "NO" Kyle yelled as he hit her. When he saw the mark, he looked down at the claws he had out. In his rage, he let them loose, and scratched her cheek. "Angel I-I'm s-s-orry." He approached her slowly as he appologized, but was stopped by her raising a wing to him. "Just stop, before you do more damage." She exited the room, looking for Lilian to treat her wound.

Present time

She felt the scar on her cheek from the argument. It was very noticable if the feathers were apart, so she kept it covered with her feathers. While she was feeling the scar, she heard a knock. "Who is it?" She asked with a sad tone. "It's Jewel, may I enter?"

"Of course, darling." She looked to see Kyle was still zoned at in the nest. the door opened, revealing her sons mate. "Can I talk to you?" Jewel asked. Angel looked to Kyle again, and saw he didn't care. "Of course, but not here." They left the room, closing the door as they did, leaving Kyle in the darkness.

"So, what is it, Jewel?" She looked down, thinking of what to talk about. "I just couldn't sleep, and thought I could see how you were doing. So how have you and Kyle been?" Angel growled at the mention of his name. "I don't speak much. We haven't gotten along since his death." She looked down and felt tears. Jewel did the same. "I wish he was here still." There was silence between them till Jewel broke it. "Do you think me, you and Lilian could have some time together tomorrow?" Angel liked the sound of that. A get together with friends sounded like just what she needed. "That would be lovely. I can't wait."

"I will go ask Lilian, if she's awake." Before Jewel left, Angel quickly stopped her for a question. "Wait." Jewel turned to face her mother-in-law. "I was just wondering if I could sleep in your room for a few nights, I don't feel safe around Kyle." Jewel wondered why she didn't, not knowing about the scar. "Of course, the kids would want to see you anyway. You can head there now if you like. I will join you soon." Angel smiled and walked down the hall towards Jewel's room as Jewel took off the other way.

When Angel arrived to the room, she heard snoring. She quietly walked over to see who it was, and identified the source as Tiago. He laid in his nest, sprawled in it, taking up most of the room. She looked over to Carla, who was huddled in the corner of her nest. Then she looked to Bia, who cas curled up in her nest. Angel sighed peacefully, seeing that they were having a good sleep. As she approached the spare nest, she heard feet on the ground behind her. "Grandma, what are you doing here?" She turned to see Bia. "Well I can't lie to you." She knelt next to her granddaughter and began to tell her why she was there. "Grandpa and I haven't been getting along since your father's, um, passing, and I thought that maybe we should spend some time apart, so I asked your mother if I could stay here for some nights, and she said yes. So I'm sleeping here for the night, and maybe a few more after. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Grandma. I'm actually glad you are here, and I'm sure the others will be too." She looked over to her siblings for some time. Angel thought about what she was doing. "You know, darling, you shouldn't look at others dreams." Bia looked surprised by how she guessed what she was doing. "But they are so peaceful. I wish mom's were peaceful."

"What do you mean, Bia?" But Bia didn't answer. Instead she hopped over to her nest. "She's coming, I should go back to sleep. Goodnight, Grandma."

"Goodnight sweetheart." She watched as Bia fell, and then thought about what she meant about Jewel. _Probably about Blu. I miss him so much._ She looked out the window. _I wish you were here, son. _She fell asleep as soon as Jewel entered, thinking about tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2:Women's Day Out

Chapter 2

The next day started early for the family of Blue macaws. For tonight was New Years Eve. Everyone was getting ready. Tiago went to help his friends prepare fireworks, Carla left prepare a performance with Nico, Pedro and Rafael who had come to visit and Bia went to gather the Spix Macaw tribe to help in the preparations and celebration tonight. As for Jewel and Angel, they woke a bit later to go and join Lilian on a girls day out. Lilian was alright with it since Cody was helping Tiago with the fireworks. "So, what is our plan for today, Jewel?" asked Angel. Jewel had planned the whole day, or at least the parts where they were going to be together. "Let's see. Well, first I thought we could have breakfast, then fly around the forest about, maybe visit that small club Nico and Pedro set up nearby for the celebration, then come back here for lunch and talk about some stuff. What do you think?" Lilian and Angel nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. What about you Angel. You agree?" Angel looked Lilian with a face of agreement. "Yes, that sounds fine. As long as it's just us."

"Of course it's just us. Just us girls, going wherever life takes us." They left through the window, not wanting to raise suspicion of them not helping in the preparations. They flew towards a small mango grove, which had them everywhere. They landed on a branch and began gathering food. Lilian and Angel got one each, while Jewel, who was already savagely eating into them, had three. "Jewel, why do you have three?" She looked up, her mouth fool of mango. She mumbled something they couldn't understand. "Pardon?" She gulped down the food and spoke again. "Because I really like them. They are my favourite food. I always have them, besides the occasional berry and nut." She began digging into it again as they watched. "I'd hate to be a mango right now, eh Angel?" She noticed she was in a trance, looking at the mango in front of her. "Angel, you okay?" Angel came back to reality when Lilian waved a wing in her face. "Oh, sorry dearie, just an old bird moment, remembering life." Lilian was glad she was alright. "That's good, are you going to eat that?" She gestured to the mango, which Angel grasped and began taking small bites. "Guess that answers my question." She began eating her mango, which was extremely.

After they finished breakfast, they took off once more. Their next stop was the place where Cody confirmed his feelings for Lilian. Jewel thought about going there because of the view, and it was a memory of the peaceful times before that tragic day. They reached the location and landed to see the sky. It was still a little bit early in the morning, so they could see the sunrise. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jewel stared at the sunrise, and became lost in it's colors. She remembered how Blu and her had found this place.

Flashback

They were flying through the forest after returning from Rio. "Isn't it just amazing in the morning?" Blu looked at her with a confused look. "What is?" She rolled her eyes at his question. "The forest, silly. It's just so beautiful."

"I know something more beautiful"he said as he moved closer. She knew what he meant, but acted like she didn't. She smiled slightly as she asked. "And what would that be?" They were next to eachother now. "Why, the Jewel of the forest, which is you." They locked beaks, not noticing the large clump of leaves ahead. Blu opened his eye a little, and saw it. "Look out!" He pushed Jewel away, but was not quick enough to dodge it himself. He went flying through them, disappearing from Jewel's sight. "Blu? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore from this big branch I landed on. Then again, I guess I'm glad, because it is a long way down from here." Jewel found an opening and went through to see her mate on the branch, lying down. She helped him up, then stood beside him, noticing the sunset. "Look at that Blu. Isn't it wonderful?" They looked at eachother, and got lost in eachothers eyes. "Yes it is." They moved closer, sharing a long kiss as their beaks met.

Present Time

She held the memory very close to her heart as she began to cry quietly, hoping the others wouldn't notice. _Oh Blu, I wish you were here. _She wiped her tears away and thought about the time. "I think we should head for the club now, don't you?" They looked at her and nodded in agreement. Without another word, they took off once more to continue their day.

When they arrived, they saw no one outside, but did hear someone singing. "Jewel, isn't that Carla?" Jewel listened a bit more, and realised it was. "What's Carla doing here, Jewel?" Jewel turned with a smile. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but she's preparing a song. Sounds like it is going well." They walked in to see Carla singing with Nico and Pedro watching her from off the stage. When they began wondering where Rafael was, he appeared in front of them, about to stop them. "Stop, you are not-" He stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh Jewel. You are of course welcome. But why are they here?"

"We are having a women's day. We thought we could just come here for some peace and quiet. And I also wanted to see how Carla was doing." He nodded slowly, understanding. "Of course you may watch. But watch from a far corner. She might feel, you know, weak knees if she sees you watching her." They quietly walked over to a far corner and listened to her. Every now and then Nico and Pedro would give her some advice like 'a bit higher' or 'slow down a bit at that part'. Jewel thought that she was perfect, and with their help, she would be the best on that night. Rafael later came over with drinks. "Thought you might be thirsty. I will get some small snacks. Enjoy." Jewel looked down at her drink. "Ooh, mango juice." She grasped the cup in her talon and gulped the entire thing quickly. "Wow, she really does like mangoes." She overheard Lilian whisper to Angel and responded. "And I'm proud of it. What's your favourite food?" Lilian tapped her beak, trying to remember. "Let's see...ah, yes. Blue berries. Angel, what's yours?" Angel didn't hesitate at all for her answer. "Papaya. They are so delicious." Rafael must have overheard, because what he brought was two mangoes, two papaya and some blueberries. "I see why Eva is so into you now. Such a gentleman. Thank you Rafi" thanked Lilian. "Of course. Anything for you young ladies." They all blushed, especially Angel. "Hey, that's nice of you to lie, but not all of us are young. I mean, look at me. I am very old. I got grey feathers already." She lifted her wings to show grey on the tips. They heard flying coming from the stage, and Jewel knew who it was. "Rafael, who are you talking to?" Carla came into view and saw them. "Oh, hello Angel, hello Lilian, hello...wait, Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were doing. You see, me and the girls here are having a women's day." She saw what time it was, and decided it was time to leave. "We better go. I'll see you later darling." They took off towards Jewel's room to end their day.

They arrived some time later, and decided to just talk. "So Lilian, how is your love hawk going?" She looked away slightly, pretending to not have heard. "Pardon, I didn't hear you." Jewel sat her down, preventing any escape. "How is Cody?" She blushed a little, showing she was hiding something. "Well, about a week ago, something happened." The two others leaned in closer. "We sort of, how would I say this, um, bonded." They knew exactly what he meant. "Only a week ago, and how long have you been together?" Lilian blushed more. "You see, it wasn't the first time. The first time was on the night of our honeymoon." They were shocked because she hadn't told them. "And you never told us. That is something to be proud of. Who knows, you might have little ones by now." Lilian became slightly happy. "Really?"

"Of course. I know who can find out as well. Remember that human Linda. She can find out for you. We can leave tomorrow if you like." Lilian nodded very quickly. "I would love that. Oh, I can't wait." She hugged Jewel in thanks. "It's okay, friends help friends." Jewel looked to Angle who was looking a bit down. "Angel, what's wrong?" She continued to look down. "Well, it's time I confess something. You know how me and Kyle haven't being talking much?" She turned her head and moved her cheek feathers. Lilian and Jewel couldn't stop themselves from gasping. "He did this in an outburst, about a week after Blu's death. We blamed eachother, and in a rage he struck me, not knowing that he had his claws out. Lilian knew I was struck, but I didn't tell her how. I just told her it was an accident. I need help. Should I forgive him?" Jewel couldn't stop staring at the scar till she asked for advice. "Angel, I think you should. One thing I learned from being with Blu is that you never have to say sorry. If you truly love him, then be with him." Angel thought about it, then answered. "I will tonight. Hopefully he will listen." Jewel patted her on the back a bit. "That's good. I think it's we should begin getting ready." They agreed and said their goodbyes before separating, preparing for the big night to come.


	4. Chapter 3: New Years Eve

Chapter 3

A few hours later, Jewel was preening her children. "Mom, I don't need this." Jewel was cleaning Tiago's head feathers as he complained. "Yes you do, . Now hold still." Bia and Carla sat, watching them and waiting for their turn. "Yeah. Or don't you want to look good for Pearl." He glared at her and mouthed the words shut up. "And who is this Pearl, Tiago?" Jewel asked with a sly smile. "She is a friend of mine from the tribe that's coming. Just a friend." Bia hald closed her eyes, knowing he was lying. "Well, that's not what I've analysed, and what I've heard from that head of yours." Jewel's shot to Bia. "Bia! What have I told you about reading minds!"

"It was an accident. Sometimes I just over hear others thoughts sometimes without wanting to. And when I heard his, I got curious. He even dreams about her sometimes." Tiago growled at her. "I said shut up." Bia continued. "He dreams about seeing her, and kissing her, then-" That was when he burst. "That's it. You are going down." He dived at her, and tackled her to the ground. "BOTH OF YOU STOP!" They stopped and looked at her. "That is enough. Bia, sit over there. Tiago, come back here." Bia sulked over to her nest, seeing he wasn't in much trouble. "Why isn't he in trouble. I mean, he's the one that caused those scratches on the tree." Jewel was surprised to hear this. "Tiago, you did those scratches? I can't believe this. That is vandalism. And you scared some others as well, making them think some predator was on the loose. Sit in your nest, your done." She signalled Carla to come over. "You know mom, I'm glad I don't have powers."

"And why is that, dear?"

"Because otherwise I must accidentally misuse it like those two." She sat, still being preened by her mother.

Cody stood outside the door. _Why do women take so long. Men take a few seconds to clean while women take half an hour. We're going to be late. _A few seconds later, Lilian came out, her cleansed feathers gleaming. "So, are we going now?" She looked to Cody, who was just staring. "I see you like this. Come on lover boy, or we'll be late." Cody came back to reality and they took off to the party.

Jewel landed with her family, and saw Lilian and Cody behind. "Well Lilian, you look good. Shall we go in?" Cody held back the leaves covering the entrance to the party, allowing the ladies and kids to go through. Lilian, being last to go in, gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, which he blushed to. He followed her in as if he was a mindless pet to her, being controlled by her beauty. "So Jewel, do you see anyone?" Jewel scanned the massive crowd and saw her father and aunt. "Over there. My father and aunt. You must meet them." THey flew over to where they were, and Mimi noticed Jewel. "Oh, there is my little flower. Come here you." Jewel was pulled into a big hug, slightly getting strangled. "Okay Mimi, I think you are strangling her." Jewel recognised the voice as Eduardo, her father. "Hey daddy. How have you been?" They hugged while Mimi attacked the kids with big hugs. "I've been great, how about you?" She looked down a bit. "Still a bit sad over the big loss. I miss him so much." Jewel cried a little in her fathers chest. "I know. Everyone does. Even me. But now he is up there, safe from pain and other troubles of life." Jewel looked up to his face, and saw his caring eyes. "Thank you daddy. I miss him so much. But knowing he is in a better place makes me happy." She saw Roberto approach, and looked away. "Hey Juju. How ya been?" She just looked away. Eduardo looked to him, and whispered something. "Now is not the time. She might see you later tonight. Still recovering from his death." Roberto looked down, knowing who he meant. "I know what you mean. I am also recovering. I mean, he was one of a kind. He taught me many things, like how to be comfortable around those two humans Tulio and Linda. I wish he was still here. I hate to see Juju so upset." He was about to fly away before he heard Jewel. "Thank you Beto, for understanding." Beto smiled and took off.

Tiago, after escaping Mimi's monsterous grip, was looking for his friend Pearl. He thought he saw her before getting a tap on his back. He jumped up in fright and turned quickly to see his sister Bia. "I think you need help finding a certain someone." She closed her eyes, trying to find her. She pointed towards a table. "Over there. She looks lonely. Seems her family left to join others. Go join her." Bia gave him a frinedly push towards the direction she pointed. He saw Pearl sitting at a table, moving her feather around the surface of the table. She looked bored and lonely. _Remember Tiago, confidence._ He walked over to her, only to be knocked over to the table by a passing bird. He stumbled and tripped to hit his beak on the end, startling Pearl. "What the-Tiago? Are you alright?" He rubbed his beak after hitting it on the table. "I'm fine. I've felt worse. Sorry to scare you like that." She helped him up and sat him down next to her. "I wasn't scared. Just startled. So why were you coming over anyway. Just to say high, or was it something else?" Tiago felt hot under his feathers. "W-well I w-was just wondering i-if you wanted to watch the fireworks with me"he stuttered. "Of course T. Why wouldn't I?" Everyone referred to him as T or T-bird. It was basically his gang name. "I'll see you there then. Bye." She waved as he left, and looked back at the table, feeling lonely again.

He was flying around, looking for his friends when he was pulled behind a post. He saw that it was Bia with Carla next to her. "So, how did it go?" He rolled his eyes. He should have expected them to get nosey. "Fine. I asked if she wanted to see the fireworks, and she said yes. Besides, I have a surprise then. And no, I am not telling you." They looked down in disappointment. "Don't worry sis, you'll see it when it happens." He flew away before they could stop him.

Zeel was walking where his friend told him to be. He hadn't seen him in a month. While walking, he sensed someone behind. "How long have you been following me?" He turned slowly to see his friend who, once again, had a dark cloak to cover his entire body so no one could see any part of him. The bird responded with a deep, dark voice. "How is everyone? I've been away for a month dealing with some things." Zeel smiled. "Kyle and Angel are still angry at eachother, Lilian and Cody may beexpecting, Jewel's kids are fine, but Jewel herself is still recovering after you know who died." The bird looked down. "Enough about him. In a couple of weeks, I am bringing help to aid in preparations." Zeel's smile dropped. "How long do we have?" He didn't like the answer. "About six months. They have already begun, doing small hits to weaken us before the full on assault. This will be one of the first places hit. I will continue learning as much as I can. If you are wondering, the help is some enemies that are now friends, but do not know my identity. They are very resourceful. I believe you can guess who. But tell no one else. Understood?" Zeel nodded and turned to head off to watch the fireworks. "I wish you could join us." The bird shook his head. "It is not time yet. Look after everyone. I will return in three days. I will see you then, old friend." Zeel turned away as the bird left. "I will wait till then." He took off and headed for a view point to watch the display.

Tiago sat near his family, wanting some space away from them to enjoy with Pearl. He was beginning to worry she wouldn't show up when he heard wing beats behind him. "Sorry, got caught up with some friends." They sat next to eachother, waiting for them. "So when will they be set off?" She watched Tiago as he lit a match. "Just wait." He put it to a small rope, which lit. She noticed others being lit at different areas. "In three...two...one...boom." As he said boom, the fireworks went off and exploded in a shower of color. Pearl was so captivated by the lights to notice Tiago pull out a shiny object. She looked surprised as a word made by fireworks covered the sky, followed by others. She read it out loud. "I love you Pearl." She didn't know who did it till she looked to her left. "Pearl, will be my girlfriend?" He was kneeling with a pearl in his wing, holding it to her. She felt her heart beating very fast. "Yes I will." She jumped into his wings, hugging eachother as their families looked. "So sweet. That's my brother." On the other side, Kyle and Angel were huggng. Jewel noticed them, and smiled. She looked down to Carla, who was with her boyfriend, a blue macaw from the tribe. She then looked to Bia, who was lonely. She walked over to her, and sat. "Now it's just us two single ladies now, eh Bia?" Bia looked up at her mother, slightly sad. "Yeah, I guess so. I feel so lonely. When do you think I will have someone?"

"One day Bia. One day you will have someone who loves you for yourself. One day." She held her daughter close, watching the show as it went on through the night.


	5. Chapter 4: Discovery

Chapter 4

The next morning, everyone slept in. Many stayed up to help pack the club up while others partied a bit more anywhere they could find. Boah opened his eyes to see he was laying on the floor of a hollow. "Oh, what happened?" He heard a bird behind him and turned to see the toucan Rafael. "You danced till you passed out. I brought you here so you didn't get stepped on." Boah, still tired, tried to stand. "I wouldn't do that. you were flying while dancing, and fell. You sprained your legs, so don't try to stand." Boah sat back down, feeling hungry. "Hey, amigo. You don't happen to have something to eat, do you?" Rafael smiled, seeing he was alright. "Well, no. But I can go get some. I'll go get some food. What do you prefer?" Boah thought about carefully. "I feel like, well, you know those red berries. If you don't, ask around. I like them." Rafael flew out. "Thank you." When he saw that he was gone, he had a sly grin.

"Red berries, red berries, red berries." Rafael continued to repeat it until he saw Cody. "Hey, amigo, you see any red berries around?" Cody looked at him confused. "Yeah, but I wouldn't eat them." Rafael shook his head. "Their not for me, but Boah." Cody realised what had happened. "Then, amigo, you have been fooled. Only certain types of birds eat them, and macaws ain't one." Rafael wing palmed his face. "I never should have left him." He took off to the hollow he left to see a huge slide of ice going throught the trees. "Wow, guess he can move. Smart bird." He decided to go back in, only to fly into a mound of freezing snow.

Boah was sliding along the ice when he heard a loud yell. "BOAH. I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS." _Just couldn't resist a little prank. _He continued to slide till he reached the school. He went into Lilian's window, making her kick him in the face as he came by. "Oh, Boah, I am so sorry." He laid on his back on the end of the ice slide he created. "Great, now not only are my legs sprained but now my beak is in pain. I thought you would help me, but instead you just make it worse." Lilian lifted him up and took him to the medical room.

When Jewel opened her eyes, she wished he would be there. But once again, her wish didn't come true. It never did. She held his feather close to her, feeling warmth enter her heart. She got up and checked her childrens nests. She looked at Bia and Carla, and stopped at the empty nest, which Tiago was supposed to be in. Before she could call out, someone was outside the window. She hopped into her nest before it opened. Opening her eye slowly, she saw Tiago giving a quick kiss to Pearl. "Thank you for having me over." She winked at him as she responded. "Any time, T." She took off and he closed the window. He tiptoed to his nest, and was about to enter before he heard someone. "How was your night, son?" He heard a stern voice and knew who it was. "Sorry mom. they offered me to come over for the night, and i couldn't just say no. I'm sorry." Then something unexpected happened. "Of course it's alright Tiago, just as long as nothing happened." Tiago quickly defended himself. "Mom, I wouldn't do that. I'm too young, and even I know that." Jewel grabbed her son and began preening him. "Not long though. Soon, I'll be a grandma." He didn't like where this was going. "Mom! Enough, please." She let him go and smiled. "Won't be another year till it happens." She stopped when her daughters were stiring. "I better go before they begin bombarding me with questions." Tiago left before his sisters woke. "Hi mom, where's Tiago?" Jewel quickly closed the door. "Oh, he went somewhere quickly. Now when he comes back, no questions about you know who." They looked down a bit in disappointment. "Yes mom." She smiled at them and got them over for a hug.

Cody got back to see lilian not there. _Where is she? _"Lilian, where are you?" He dropped the food he brought with him and exited the room. _Where is she? _He saw Logan, who had a berry in his wing. "Hey Logan, you know where Lilian is?" He looked down the hall towards the medical room. "She was carrying Boah. He looked injured. You'll know where." Logan began leaving when Cody thanked him. "Thanks Logan." He flew down to see Lilian tending to an unconscious Boah. "Hey hun. Had to knock him out so he felt no pain. Both legs sprained, and a sore beak, which was my fault. But he dove through the window, and I reacted." She looked to the bird on the bed, then to her mate. "So listen, me, Jewel and Angel are leaving so i can get a checkup. I haven't been feeling to well. I will be back tonight, okay?" They hugged before Angel and Jewel arrived. "You ready?" Lilian nodded and kissed Cody on his beak. "I promise I'll be back." Cody smlied at her lovingly. "I'm holding you to that. You better be back Soon. I'll see you later." She blew a kiss off her wing, which he reached his wing up to, signalling he got it. They left to the secret tram system under the tree, leaving Cody to tend to his friend.

It was about an hour to reach Rio using the small tram system that goes around Brazil. They left with Rafael, Nico and Pedro who were returning home. Lilian checked to see if all was clear, which it was. They exited the sewer and left to their destinations. "See you at carnival girls." Pedro made his trademark love hawk call and left with his friends. The girls just giggled at it. "So how far is this Linda?" Jewel looked to the other two. "Not far. About 5 minutes from here." They began flying towards the bookstore where Linda lived.

She stared at the photo of her and Blu. Linda felt pain and sadness, remembering all the good times and how they had ended so suddenly. She watched as a tear fell onto Blu in the image, and wiped it off. She heard flapping and quickly hid the photo and wiped her face. She opened the door to see Jewel. "Oh, hello Jewel. Let me just quickly grab the translator." The birds waited until she came back with some special headphones. "So, what brings you here?" Jewel walked up to the microphone that connected up to the headphones. "We think that our friend Lilian may be pregnant." Linda grew a wide smile. "That's great. Let's get her to Tulio. Come on." The birds followed Linda's car towards the aviary.

Linda walked up to the door with Jewel on her shoulder. There was some talking on the other side, and then a man appeared. "Hello Tulio." Linda and Tulio hugged before he noticed Jewel. "Oh, hello Jewel." She responded since he always had a translator on him. "Good. Listen, we need your help." Linda moved to reveal Lilian and Angel. "We believe that Lilian is pregnant, and we need your help." Tulio bent down and picked Lilian up. "Of course. Follow me." They went with Tulio to the checkup room. "Wait here." Tulio entered the room with Lilian as the others waited. After half an hour, they returned. "So, what was the result?" Lilian looked at them and smiled.

It was almost night. Cody paced around the room, waiting for Lilian to return. _Once again. Late._ He heard someone outside the door and rushed out. There he saw Lilian talking to Jewel. "Lilian, you're back." Jewel whispered something to Lilian before leaving. Cody and Lilian entered the room. Lilian grabbed Cody and pulled him close. "Cody, I have something to tell you." He had a worried look when he saw her expression. "What is it?"

"Cody, I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 5: Parental Advice

Chapter 5

"You're p-p-pregnant?" Lilian nodded slowly, sad about his reaction. But suddenly he picked her up and swung her around. "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"he shouted in glee. "WOOHOO." He hugged her tightly, then remembered about the eggs forming in her. "Oh, right. Gotta be careful." Lilian rubbed her belly. "It's fine. The skin is thick enough so you don't hurt them. You do realise this means that certain things will happen like me getting moody and hungry and sick alot. So you had better prepare yourself, because it might start tomorrow. _I should ask Jewel for advice, and maybe Rafael, but how will I get to him? Mauro. He'll help me get to him._ Lilian noticed that he was in the clouds again. "Hello, Cody. Need you down here." He blinked himself back to reality and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry, just thinking. Listen, I need to see someone quickly tomorrow. Is that okay?" She nodded. "Of course, sweety. But you better be back soon."

The next morning, Cody went out while Lilian slept. He reached her room and heard yelling. "TIAGO! GET OFF YOUR SISTER! BIA, PUT HIM DOWN! CARLA, HELP ME HERE PLEASE?" He knocked on the door and the yelling stopped. The door opened to reveal Tiago. "Hey little T-bird." They bumped talons and Cody came in. "Come on into the crib C-bird." Cody sat down in a chair next to Tiago. "Listen, Jewel. I have to ask you something." Jewel guessed what it was about, and shooed the kids out. When she closed the door, she returned to the table. "Let me guess, you don't know how to deal with pregnancy?" He nodded. "How did you know?"

"Women's intuition. Blu wondered the same and asked Rafael. If he was here, you could ask him." _Already got a plan. _"Don't worry, Mauro will help me get to him. Then I can ask. Hopefully it's not too much." Jewel looked at him in surprise. "I see. You are very good at planning ahead. I think you'll be fine." _And that's why I wanted to see Rafael, because I'm not just fine._ "Well, I better be off. See you later." He took off through the window to avoid Lilian seeing him leave. "Good luck." She returned to her nest after closing the window to sleep some more.

Cody arrived at the place he knew Mauro was hanging out. "Hey, king buddy, it's me, Mauro." He was greeted by a marmoset who was hanging by his tail. "Hey bird. How ya been?" Cody decided to go straight to the point. "I need help. I need to get to Rafael." Mauro rubbed his chin. "Why should I?" _I knew he was going to ask that. _"You might not know, but I'm about to be a father, but I don't know how, so I need his advice." Mauro grinned happliy. "Well, first of all, congragulations, and second of all, I will take you to him now." He grabbed the unprepared birds wing and disappeared with him.

Rafael was sitting in the nest, watching his kids. He began drifting asleep until he heard a loud squawk outside. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. He moved to the entrance to see Cody laying there. "Hey amigo. How'd you get here?" Cody pointed up to the sky. "Mauro calculations on altitude were a bit off." Rafael understood and helped him up. "So, what do you need, my friend?" Cody rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see, Lilian is, um, pregnant and-" he was interrupted by his friend. "I see. Just like Blu. You need help in knowing what to do. I'll give you the same advice I gave him, which worked. Follow your heart." Cody rolled his eyes. "That's just what Jewel told me, except in a different way."

"Then she was right. Believe me, I have lots of kids. Now how wil you get back?" They heard someone above them swinging on a tree. "I never left, big nose." Rafael made a quiet growl at the name he called him. "I still don't trust you, but it's the only way." He put a wing on his shoulder. "Good luck, amigo." He flew into the tree, which was the last Cody saw of him before disappearing once more, unprepared again.

Lilian woke a bit, seeing Cody not there. _Well, he did say he was going. _She started to get up, and heard someone behind her. She turned from the wall and whacked the newcomer in the face. "Ow, nnow I know how Boah felt." She saw Mauro standing over Cody, who rubbed his beak. "Sorry. Didn't know." He got up with Mauro's help, who disappeared after. "I brought you breakfast." She looked to some blue berries with mangos. "Aww, thank you honey." They nuzzled eachothers beaks before she chomped the food down. "I see what they mean by hungry." She greedily ate as he reached slowly for a berry. He mumbled to himslef as he reached. "A bit closer, bit closer, almost there, and...OW!" He felt Lilian's beak snap on his foot as she went for the berry. "What?" He stared at her in disbelief. "What? Is that all you ask? Didn't you feel something like a foot?" She shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't have put it in there. Why did you anyway?" He continued to rub his talon as he answered. "I was hungry." Lilian grabbed a mango and gave it to him. "Here. Eat." He began eating, watching her carefully to make sure she wouldn't chomp on his mango. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when it's lunch time." He watched her as she went into the nest and slept.

Later that night, Cody went to the nest to sleep. He crawled into it, then sat next to Lilian. He began to lay down before she rolled over. He felt feathers on her back and saw she took up the whole nest. _Great. No nest, just like the first day I met her._ He moved over to the chair next to the door and sat, cold and tired. He finally drifted to sleep in the cold, dark room.

He woke in a dark abyss, floating in the air. He was floating down to an area bathed in light. He landed softly and looked around. Another light appeared to reveal a blue bird, who then disapperaed. "Hey, wait! Where am I?" He ran to where the bird was, and another light turned on to reveal the bird again. When he finally reached the bird, he couldn't believe who he saw before him. "It can't be."

"Oh, but it is my friend." All he could say was one word. The name of the bird before him. "Blu?"


	7. Chapter 6: Training

Chapter 6

Cody stared at his friend who he thought to had died about two years ago. "But, how?" Blu looked to him with a stern look on his face. "This is a dream. But not a normal dream. And yes, I am dead." Cody walked towards him cautiously. "There is a war coming. Protect everyone. Zeel knows, but tell him that you learnt from a dream. Training will begin shortly. Only you and Zeel, along with Fortune know this. Keep it a secret, for the only way to ensure victory is to make sure they do not panic, for that is when they will strike." Cody was about to ask him a question, but he began fading. "Protect everyone. Protect your family." As he finished speaking, he disappeared. When he disappeared, Cody got a headache. He watched as images of his family and friends appeared, dead, with massive beings above them. The final one showed a metallic face, and throughout it one word repeated. _Sentinel._

Lilian woke to the sound of a struggling bird. She looked around to see Cody was not in the nest, but on the floor, kicking and crying and yelling. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but knew it was a nightmare. "Cody. Cody, wake up. Wake up. Now!" She slapped him with his wing, knocking him down from her grasp. He opened his eyes weakly, and saw her. "Thanks. I needed that." She put her wings on her hips. "First of all, why were you sleeping here?" He got up slowly, trying to regain his balance. "You took all the nest. No room." She slowly calmed down, but was still a bit angry. "Okay. Now, second of all, what was that all about?" she asked in an angered tone. "Nothing. Just Blu." Her expression changed to guilt. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She looked down, only to have her head lifted up. "It's okay. Remember what Jewel said? Love means never having to say sorry." They nuzzled eachother and kissed. She felt happy again, until he spoke again. "I have to quickly see Zeel. I'll be back later." She went to argue, but he was already gone. _Be back soon. Please._

Cody flew through the halls towards Zeel's office, only not to find him there. He searched the desk and found a note. It read a message not only for him, but some others. On the paper read:

**To Cody, Logan and Boah**

**I believe you all saw a vision. We must discuss it in the secret meeting area under the tree. This is absolutely secret. Tell no-one.**

**Sincerely, Professor Zeel and Fortune**

_Well then. Seems Blu also visited others as well. _He made his way towards the entrance of the underground facility underneath the school, which was made for the time of war and is also used for the X-Birds headquarters. He put his wing to the small hidden pad, which was blended in with the wall. A small light went up and down his wing, scanning it like a handprint. The light turned off and the wall next to it moved open to reveal a set of stairs. He climbed down the stairs, the door closing behind him. When he arrived down the stairs, he went down the hall at the bottom and stopped at a door. He knocked, and it opened to reveal four figures standing in the middle of the room. "Ah, our final guest has arrived." The door behind Cody closed automatically, and the room darkened. Cody then heard a click and the center of the room, where the others were illuminated. He saw Boah, Logan, Fortune and Zeel looking to him from a table. "Please, sit." Cody obeyed Zeel and sat with the others. Zeel looked around the table to do a final check, then began. "Now, I believe you all recieved a vision?" The others nodded. "All with our friend Blu?" They nodded once more. "Then it has come." The others looked to him with a confusing look, except Fortune, who had a grim look. "Are you sure, Zeel?" asked Fortune with a fearful tone. Cody didn't know what was going on, but from his tone, he knew it wasn't good. Zeel nodded slowly, making Fortune look more in fear. "Then this is bad." Fortune shook his head slowly in despair. "I am afraid so." Zeel looked to the others. "I think it is time for an explanation. Our friend here can explain it to us." He moved his wing to point up to a now illuminated platform, where a bird shrouded in his dark black cloak stood. "It is time. Humanity has become feared by us, and has taken desperate measures" explained the cloaked bird in a deep, dark tone. He looked to a screen on a nearby wall, which turned on. It showed a dark silhouette of a bird."That, my brothers, is a Sentinel." As he spoke, the image became brighter, showing a mechanical bird. "They were designed by humans to hunt mutants. A war is coming. The nearest estimate I could come up with is six months. I have been searching for help, some old friends, and some old enemies. You have been selected to protect your families and other mutants. The war is inevitable, and now your only ally is time. Use it wisely." As suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared in the darkness as te light turned off. Cody looked to Zeel with a confused and scared look. "Who was that?" Zeel turned to him, knowing one would ask. "His time to show himself is not yet. In the future, he will." Cody looked down in confusion, thinking about the possibilities. "Tomorrow your training begins. Meet in the simulation chamber at noon. Now return to your families. You have the day off. Dismissed." They moved from the table and exited the room. Fortune stayed, wanting to discuss some things. "Are you sure they will be ready in time?" Zeel looked to his friend with eyes full of worry. "If they do not, then the future is dark. For all of us." They then left the table and exited the room as well, thinking of what was to come.

"So, who do you think that was, Boah?" Boah shrugged at Logan's question, limping in pain as a result of his still sprained leg. "Like Zeel said, only time will tell." Cody had Boah's wing over him to help Boah to his room. "Here we are, mate." Boah was led into his room and sat into his nest. "There you go. Logan, look after him, okay?" Logan made a salute with his wing. "Of course, mate. I'll make sure he stays put." Cody walked out with a smile to join his mate for the day. When he was halfway, he remembered something. _Food. How could I forget? _ He quickly bolted to the kitchen to collect some food for his mate. He collected two mangoes for her and one for him. He flew through the halls with haste, not wanting to anger Lilian. He barged into the room and placed the mangoes on the floor. "Sorry I took so-" He stopped when he saw Lilian and Jewel giving him angered looks. "Where have you been? Abandoning her like that? Some men are just...well...rude!" She pushed past Cody and grabbed the mangoes from behind him. "What was so important that you just had to leave me, huh?" asked Lilian. "It was something about the future. Very urgent and secret." Lilian took a mango and munched down. Jewel marched to him and looked him in the eyes. "Was it that important. Did it have anythting to do with her?" He straightened himself up to be eye level. "Yes, it did. About her safety, and everyone elses." Jewel gave him a disbelieving look. "You better hope you are right, or I am coming back for some tail-kicking, got it?" He looked at her in fear and nodded fast. "Good, now take care of her. She's lucky to have a man in her life still." She looked about to cry, and left. Cody walked over to Lilian, who was already on her second mango. "Look, I'm sorry I came late, but Zeel needed to speak to me. Something is coming, and it was urgent." Lilian looked grumpy at him for a bit, then lovingly smiled. "Okay, I'll forgive, but next time you have to give me more warning, okay?" He remembered what Zeel said about tomorrow, but he couldn't tell her. "I'm going to visit Logan and Boah and maybe go out for a bit at noon. Is that okay, honey?" She looked sad, but agreed. "Okay. I was thinking of joining Jewel anyway. Be back soon but, okay?" He sat in the nest and she snuggled up to him. "Of course. Always." She fell asleep as he ate his mango, then had a quick nap.


	8. Chapter 7: Suspicions

Chapter 7

About two weeks later, Lilian was sitting with Jewel and helping look after some chicks at the school. "Soon, I'll have one of my own." Lilian sat a chick on her leg and bounced him up and down as she sat on a chair. "Yeah, well I got three already. And already two have found love. Won't be long till Bia does. I've already noticed some looks she gets from some boys, especially Tiago's friend Dan, who was an extreme pyro with his power. "You mean that crazy fire bird Dan?" Jewel nodded. "Isn't he a Red Lory. They're a type of parrot, right?" Jewel nodded again. "Well I think he is just too crazy." Lilian saw the time and wondered why Cody was late. Again. "This is the fifth time since he started having boy time with his mates. I'm getting worried for him." Jewel knew what she meant. "Hey, don't worry. I felt the same way when we lived in the Amazon with the tribe. He would leave sometimes, promising that he would arrive around lunch when he arrives two hours late." Lilian looked at Jewel, wanting to hear the rest. "What was he doing?"

"Not what you think."

Flashback

Jewel sat in the nest, waiting for her mate, Blu to come back. _This is the third time he's been late. And it's our anniversary. That's it. This time, I am asking him straight up._ As if on queue, a wingbeat was heard, and Blu appeared at the entrance of the hollow. "Good afternoon, honey. Sorry I'm late again." She unexpectedly charged at him and held him to the wall. "Answer me now, and it better be the truth. Why are you late?" He made choking sounds, so she loosened her grip. "You really want to know?" She gave him a menacing look. "I'll take that as a yes. Fine, if you want me to, you must follow me. But first, you have to let go of my neck." She hesitated, and let go. "Fine, but if you take off on me, I will hunt you down." Blu gulped and nodded nervously. "Follow closely now." They took off from the hollow, not noticing the bird that went around and a head of them at a faster pace.

Blu didn't want the surprise ruined. But he was forced to show it to her, even though it was meant for later that night. He glanced over to his right and saw a bird flying. He recognised it as Tiago, his son. He looked back to see Jewel not looking and quickly made signals with his talon. Tiago returned signals and took off. Blu had to stall her. He began faking being puffed out, and landed on a nearby tree, an imaptient Jewel landed right behind him. "What is it now, are we here?" He held a wing up, then saw some mangoes above him. An idea popped into his head. "I need to eat, or I'm gonna...gonna...timber!" Jewel quickly turned from getting a second mango. to him at his last word and saw him falling. "BLU!" She dove at him and caught him before he hit the hard ground below. "Blu, eat this." Blu began eating the mango and put a pleasant face on. "Thanks Jewel." She stood up and put her wings on her hips. "Now, about that thing?" Blu sighed. _This was not going to be easy. _

Thanks to a few other distractions from passing birds, falling branches and a well placed spider, they made it in time. Blu went ahead a bit and saw Tiago. He saw Jewel not far behind and whispered to him quickly. "Is it done?" Tiago made an 'O' shape with his talon, signalling everything was okay. Blu gave a quick nod and turned his attention to Jewel, who had just landed. "So, where is it?" Blu put a wing on her shoulder and moved her forward. "Right here, darling." He moved a curtain of leaves to reveal a beautiful scene. "Blu, what is all this?"

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart." Their kids, Roberto, Nico and Pedro, Rafael and Eduardo and Mimi appeared from their hiding spots. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, LOVEBIRDS." Flower petals showered them as they made their way towards the small box that was a table. When they sat, Roberto came and place a plate. "Thank you, buddy." Jewel couldn't believe what she was seeing. The plate was stacked with fruits. "Did you do this, Blu?" He nodded, then gestured to the others. "And with their help. This is why I have been coming late home." They shared a long kiss, which the others left quickly for. "Let's leave them to each other." They exited, leaving the love birds alone to themselves in peace.

End Of Flashback

"That day I felt so loved." Jewel was crying as she told the story, remembering a time when Blu was still alive. "I know, we all miss him. Please don't cry, not in front of the kids. Cody should be back soon. Do you want to go back to your room?" Jewel nodded slowly, crying on Lilian. When they stood to leave, Cody entered the room. Before either could speak, he raised his wing. "It's okay, I'll stay here and look after them while your gone." Lilian smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. As soon as the girls left, Cody looked to the chicks, who were about to show their other side.

When Lilian returned, she saw all the kids alone, Cody nowhere in sight. _Why that-when I find him, he is going to get the talking to of his life._ The thing she didn't know was that he was very close. She heard muffled cries coming from somewhere in the room. When she looked up, she froze, then fell on the floor, laughing. What she was laughing at was Cody, who was hanging from the roof with a gag around his beak. He mangaged to open his beak enough to snap it off. "Yeah, ha ha, very funny. Now could you let me down please. I can't feel my talons." She recovered from laughing and cut the rope holding him up, whcih resulted in more laughing not only from her, but the kids as well. "Yeah, thanks for the help. I'm going now." He went towards the door, which was opened by Zeel. Zeel quickly moved to avoid being knocked over by the upset Cody, and analysed the scene. "Children, what have I told you about tying your sitters up." They looked down in guilt. "Sorry Zeel." He looked at Lilian, expecting an apology from her. "And you, laughing at your mate when he was in need. You should apologize." She looked up from the floor and slumped out. "Yes, Zeel." She walked out, and Zeel gave a disappointed look at the chicks.

Cody went through to Boah's room and opened it to see Logan and Boah playing a bird-sized battleship. "Fire to C3" announced Logan. "Aw, come on man. You sunk my sub." Boah banged his wing on the table, then grabbed it in pain. "Nice man. Now you hurt your wing." Logan would have fell off his chair laughing if he didn't notice Cody in the door way. "Hey mate. Did you see that? So funny." He saw that Cody was upset about something, and stopped laughing. He kicked Boah from underneath the table to get his attention. Boah saw Cody's look and asked what was wrong. "Something got you down, mate?" Cody walked in to their room and sat next to Logan. "I got tied up by little chicks and when Lilian saw, she laughed instead of helping me. Then when I fell in pain, she just laughed more." He had his head in his wings while Logan put a wing around him. "Hey, I know women, and Lilian is not like that." Boah grunted in disagreement. "Like you would know. When was the last time you were with a girl?" Logan looked at him angrily. "I know Lilian. She wouldn't do that. I've lived with her for about 11 years." Cody grew a smirk, coming up with a plan. "Then maybe you can help me." Logan nodded slowly, knowing what he meant. Boah on the other hand, was confused. "What are you guys thinking?" When they heard his question, they both wing palmed.

Lilian felt sever pain again in her stomach. She hoped it was a normal cramp, but knew that it was more. _It's almost time. Very soon. _She clutched her stomach, feeling the pain die down, and laid on her side. She hoped that Cody was alright after what she did. She blamed herself for what happened, and only herself, and partly the chicks. She drifted off to sleep, thinking of a name for their child.


	9. Chapter 8: It's Time

Chapter 8

Cody squirmed on the couch, since he was having a nightmare. He continued to speak in his sleep. "No...Lilian...no...run...NOOO!" He woke as he screamed the last word. He saw Logan stir, then murmur in his sleep. It was early morning. He admired the light from the window and the morning smell and silence, which was broken by a scream of pain. He ignored it, thinking it was his imagination. It then came again. _Okay. Either I'm stiil in my dream..._ he pinched himself and made a small yelp. _So not a dream, which means...LILIAN!_ As he thought the name, he screamed it as he darted out of the room. Logan's head popped up, while Boah fell out of his nest. Cody went at full speed to Lilian's room, and saw the cause of her scream.

10 minutes earlier

Lilian was waking from her sleep which was disturbed by sudden pain in her stomach. She clutched her stomach as she fell back into her nest. She knew it wasn't a cramp. She knew it was time. She grunted in pain, holding her stomach and struggling for breath. Someone must have heard her, because she heard running outside the door. It smashed open with Jewel flying through. "Bia sensed you in pain. What's...oh no. It's time, isn't it?" Lilian looked at her with anger. "Gee, ya think? Could use some help." She rushed to her side and helped her in anyway she could. "Just breath, okay? Sharp, quick breaths." Lilian breathed as instructed, and held out her wing. "Can I hold your wing?" Jewel offered hers to her. "Of course you-OWWW!" She withdrew from Lilian, who seemed to have held on a bit too tight. "Now I know how Blu felt." They heard someone yell, and Cody appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?" He looked to Lilian, and made a good guess. "Oh my god! It's time!" Jewel rolled her eyes, since he just stated the obvious. "I don't know what to do!"

"Do something! Just stop the pain!" Lilian groaned as if someone was ripping something from her. Cody, in panic, brought his beak to hers, and the pain just disappeared. "Just what Blu did." Jewel held the tears back as a gleaming white object came into view into the nest. Lilian and Cody broke the kiss, and looked down. "You did it." Lilian shook her head. "No. We did it." Jewel was so happy, she felt the need to visit someone. Someone close to her, and tell the news. She flew out the door, leaving the love couple together with their egg.

Jewel approached the gravesite of her mate. She flew gracefully down, but quickly landed on a nearby tree when she noticed a cloaked figure standing over it. She moved closer to hear what he was saying. "I am sorry I failed you. I failed you, and our family. Your family. I wish I could redeem myself, but I have done too much damage to you. Hopefully when it is time, they will forgive me for my sins. I am sorry. I failed you all." He was about to continue, but heard someone behind him. He suddenly took off, and Jewel tried to follow. "Wait, who are you?" The bird disappeared, but she could still hear his voice. "Someone you once knew. Someone who has hurt you. I am sorry." She couldn't believe who she thought it was. _Could it be. It can't. It can't be...Kronos._

Zeel walked back and forth on the upper landing platform of the school and turned his head to the sound of flapping. He saw two birds he recognised, two who were enemies. "What do you want?" The smaller one, a black canary named Ghoul answered. "Where the help you ordered. Mister mystery sent us. Right, Sapphire?" The taller one, a blue macaw with scales named Sapphire nodded. "Yes. We have come to join. Perhaps you can forgive." He shook his head. "It's not me you should be worried about. It's the rest of the school that you will have to ask." They looked at each other, then back to Zeel. We'll try." Zeel smiled a little. "Of course, I can help. Come to the garden tomorrow at noon. I will introduce you to everyone and then they can decide." They agreed after some thought, thinking what might happen if they didn't forgive them.

From a distance, a large bird watched from a distance. It analysed what was going on, then took off to report it's findings. It's metallic shell glinted in the sunlight. It continued to fly until it picked up a signal. It felt a scratch go across one wing, causing it to land. "Going somewhere?" It turned it's head all the way around to see a clokaed bird, extending long metallic claws. It turned the rest of it's body, ready to engage. "Bring it." It took step by step, slowly accelarating until it went into a full sprint. The cloaked bird copied it, jumping when in close enough proximity. The robot charged him and jumped as well. They contacted each other, the bird slicing it's wing. The bird turned and charged again, and again, the bird repeating what he did. Eventually the mechanical beast learned. The exhausted bird crouched, trying to regain his breath. He managed to glance at the robot to see a glow from it's beak. He rolled away before the laser contacted with him. It fired another, which was then dodged. The third was deflected by the birds claws into the robots head, causing it to destroy itself. "Nice try, but you can't beat me." The bird buried it's remains, then walked away from the battle site.

Lilian sat on the egg as she rested, becoming exhausted from laying it. Cody sat nearby, admiring the outside view. He didn't notice Jewel come in, and almost struck down her in surprise. He stopped when he saw her put her wings up in defense. "Oh, sorry. Got a bit scared." Jewel lowered her wings and rolled her eyes. "You'd be scared of your own shadow if you couldn't transform into it." Cody continued to admire the view, feeling at peace. "It's so peaceful. I can't wait till she wakes." He turned to Jewel, wanting to ask a favor. "Hey Jewel, could you get some food. She's gonna be real hungry after all that." Jewel smiled and left the room to collect some food. When she left, three figures came in. Jewel's children saw Lilian resting, and went over to Cody."Is it here, Uncle Cody?" Carla asked quietly. Cody nodded slowly. "I can't wait till it hatches. I hope it's a boy, so I have another friend to play with." Bia looked at her excited brother with annoyance in her eyes. "I think it's a girl. I will continue to guess from calculations and studying it, if that's alright with you, Uncle. Is it?" Cody looked up in hesitation, even though he knew the answer already. "Of course, but not now, and as long as it does not damage the egg. But she might not agree, so first I will discuss it with your aunt." Bia smiled and hopped away with Carla, while Tiago stayed behind. "What is it, T-Bird?" Tiago hopped onto Cody's lap with sadness in his eyes. "You are so much of a father to me ever since my father, well, you know." He started to cry, and Cody hugged him close. "I can't replace your father, and even if I could, which is impossible because no one is like him, I wouldn't, because he was like a brother to me." He looked down to Tiago. "How about you become my wingman." Tiago looked up with a huge smile. "Really?" Cody smiled back and held out his talon. "Yeah. I'll teach you everything I taught Blu, starting with our talon bump. Now hold your talon out like this." Tiago help up his talon to Cody. "And move it forward towards mine." They bumped talons together, just how Cody and Blu used to. "See, your a natural. Now go and play, my little wingman." Tiago hopped off of his uncle and left after waving goodbye. "Like father, like son." He walked to the nest to check on Lilian, who was keeping the egg warm when Jewel came back. "I'm back." Cody turned to see she held four mangoes on a large leaf. "Two for her, one for me and one for you. So, what happened while I was gone?"

"Had a visit from your three kids, and a wingman to wingman chat with the T-Bird. He is just like his father when he was young, except that his father was less of a troublemaker and more of a nerd. I was actually the troublemaker, so more of a combination of us both. Who knows, somewhere in the mind of his, he has his father's knowledge. It's just a matter of time before it's released. He really misses him, you know?" Jewel walked over to him and sat. "Don't we all. He looks up to you now. He loves you as more of a father than an uncle." Cody made a small chuckle. "That's what he said. So I told him that no one can replace him, because he was a one of a kind bird. Everyone misses him. Everyone looked up to him. He was always able to figure a way out, but everyone has there time. We just wish his came later." He started crying, and Jewel comforted him, crying a bit as well. She remembered something from a game Blu and Tiago played once.

Flashback

"So, what's this game dad?" They sat on the couch with modified controllers made for them. "It's called Halo. It's a game you'll like." They were watching a, as they called it, cinematic. The quote she remembered was from the female character. "Don't make a girl a promise that you can't keep."

End Of Flashback

As she remembered that quote, she remembered Blu's promise that he would never leave. _So that's what he did. He made a promise. A promise he couldn't keep._


	10. Chapter 9: Forgiveness

Chapter 9

The first thing Lilian heard as she woke was the loud sound of talons going along the floor of the hall outside their room. She stood up a bit to see her one egg below her, unharmed. She looked to see her partner laying on the ground in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position. _Something weird is going on outside. I think I should wake him to check it out. _She moved from the nest to Cody. "Wake up, sweety." He just moved a bit in his sleep. She moved closer. "Cody, wake up." He rolled over to face her and mumbled in his sleep. "Five more minutes." She became slightly irritated. When she was standing over him, she leant in towards him. "Cody...WAKE UP!" This time he shot up and tripped on the chair he was sitting on last night as he screamed. He looked up and saw Lilian standing over him, laughing. "Why did you do that?" She fell on the floor, still laughing. "You should...have...seen...your face." He didn't look very amused. "So, why did you wake me? And I don't think it was for your humor." She finally stopped laughing to answer him. "There's something weird going on. It sounded as if everyone in the tree was moving outside our door. Can you check it out. I can't leave our child here." He smiled and hugged her before leaving. She watched as he left through the window. _Come back soon._

Zeel stood on the platform overlooking the crowd massed in the meeting place. Everyone was huddled together. There was lots of murmuring. He turned around to see the newcomers he told to meet him here sitting behind him, looking very nervous. "If they do not accept you, then I will get them to trust in you. I will do what I can, but I cannot force them." They gave an understanding nod, hoping they will be accepted. Zeel turned to the crowd once more and walked forward. He raised his wings, signalling them to be silent. Everyone fell silent, and he lowered his wings. He opened his beak, preparing to speak. "My friends, colleagues and students. I have gathered you here because today, two newcomers have come. The reason why they are so special is by who they are." There was the sound of curious, excited whispers throughout the crowd. He turned to the newcomers and waved his wing in a motion calling him. They stood from their chairs and moved forward. They came to stand on either side of him, and when they came into view from the crowd, there were cries of shoc, fear and anger, then silence, for beside Zeel stood two of the criminals who worked for Kronos. Sapphire and Ghoul. Everyone was silent till one voice spoke, breaking the silence. "How dare you come here, expecting forgiveness." Everyone turned to see Jewel standing on a rock, making her more easier to see. "After all you did, you expect to come here. We don't want you." Ghoul spoke up, defending himself and Sapphire. "We were forced to. We had no choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

"He would have killed us. We were only slaves. We didn't join by freewill, if that's what you think. He found us and saw we were vulnerable and in need of aid. He took us in, only to use us for his own needs. We never wanted to hurt you, and are very sorry for all of your losses. But please, if you do not forgive us, then at least let us stay until we can fix our lives." Before Jewel could respond, she felt a tug on her wing and looked down to see her daughter Bia. "Mother, they speak the truth. I have seen their pain and suffering. Please forgive them. For me...for Dad." The last two words struck Jewel hard. _He would want that._ She looked over to them and sighed. "Then, since my daughter sees that you speak the truth, you may stay. But you must earn our trust." They were instantly surrounded by birds, being greeted and being asked questions. Zeel watched as all the birds swarmed them. At least, almost all of them. He watched as Cody left the crowd back to his room.

Lilian sat in th nest on the egg, awaiting her partner to return. She began getting impatient, since he had not returned yet. As she began to get up to search for him, she heard frantic flapping. She looked out the window, and moved in time to see a green object fly in past her, crashing on the floor. Before her laid Cody, with a mango for her. e recovered from the crash landing and stood to gaze at her. He became lost in her appearance, staring with lost eyes. She waved a wing in his face, getting his attention. "Hey my big boy. I see you brought some food for me. How kind." She grasped the mango from him and went to the egg, eating as she sat on it. "So, you looked like you have something urgent to report about what was happening." He shook himself from his trance, remembering what he had seen before. "Well, we have two newcomers. And please don't be upset." He braced in case she would yell as he told her their names.

Zeel sat in the chair behind his desk, discussing some things with Logan, when they heard a shriek. "WHAT!" Logan looked surprised because of who had caused it. He turned to Zeel, who was also in shock. "I thought she would take it well. But it seems that she didn't. Let's just hope that she doesn't-" Before he could finish, Lilian burst through the door."-come in here. Well, time for me to leave." He turned and bolted to the door, only to be grabbed by Lilian. "You aren't going anywhere but here. I have a discussion to speak to you two about." THey both gulped, seeing her anger. They saw Cody behind her, looking at her in fear. "Now, about these newcomers, shouldn't you have discussed it with me first, at least." Zeel shook his head, determined to convince her. "You can't say no anyway. You are overuled by everyone else. Even Jewel forgave them. You may as well." Seeing that her friend had already forgivne their enemies, she sighed in defeat. "I guess I can try to forgive them. I will start by getting to know them." She took off. Cody looked at the others and shrugged, then followed. Logan just sighed. "Women, huh? Always changing their minds so quickly. That is why I don't follow love no more." He rested his talons on the desk, and Zeel nodded, agreeing with him.

Ghoul couldn't believe how quickly the school's attitude changed towards them. At first, they were angered, but then, glad they were here. When they arrived, they were being yelled at. Now he was being hugged and greeted. But he knew he would not be loved. The closest one to him was Sapphire. They were like brother and sister. They were found together, and have always stayed together. They would never leave each others side. But he felt apart from her now. He watched as she was surrounded by other birds, mostly males, flirting with her. He felt the urge to dive in and protect her by attacking them, but he didn't want to ruin their relationship with the school. Besides, she knew how to protect herself against almost any danger. He felt a tap on his wing and turned to see a light-blue bird standing over him. "I don't believe we have been fully acquainted. My name is Jewel. My husband was-"

"Blu, yes, I know. And I am sorry for your loss. It is one of the things I wish I could reverse. But I do not say the same for that monster Kronos. He betrayed everyone, including his family. He was a traitor, and was too dangerous for him to be left behind." When he finished, he looked up to Jewel, who was saddened. "After seeig you change, I am starting to believe it was him." She explained how she saw a cloaked bird and how it apologized to Blu's grave. "I believe it was Kronos. Tell me, do you believe it is possible that, if he survived, to change?" Ghoul was baffled by the answer. "Maybe. It depends. Maybe he finally flet guilt for killing his brother, or it might be a trap. If it is him, stay away from him." He went over to Sapphire and left to see their room. Jewel thought she had hurt him, and started walking away. _I need to know the truth. _She left the garden and flew off to see Blu's parents, so she could get answers.


	11. Chapter 10: Truth

Chapter 10

Angel sat in silence looking out of the window towards her son's grave. It was empty around it. It looked dark since it was in the shadow of the school. Kyle had stayed back to speak with the newcomer called Ghoul about their other son, Kronos, who had caused his own brother's death. She hoped he didn't go over the top with Ghoul by injuring him, or worse. She heard a knock at the door and stood up from the chair she sat in. She walked to the door cautiously. She had no idea who it could be. As she was about to grab the handle, she asked who the visitor was. "Who is it?"

"It's Jewel. I need to ask you something." Angel opened the door to her daughter-in-law. She could see that it was urgent, or at least to her. As soon as she entered, she immediately asked the question. "What is the story behind Kronos?" The question was like a blow to her. She staggered back, trying to make sense of what she asked. _I knew she would ask soon. _"Please, sit." They sat at the table in the middle of the room. "Now, first is his name. His name was originally Marco. As soon as he was born, we saw that he would grow into a strong, responsible bird. But we were wrong. Even though he was strong, he was also sly. He used his strength for the wrong things. He would steal from others, and we were eventually forced to punish him. He had begun to stop and take responsible actions. We thought he had changed. But once again, we were wrong. He abandoned his own brother, then lied about what he was doing. Before he told the truth, which he never did, we banished him from the surrounding area. He was sent away. We were forced to send our only son away. We had nothing. We continued to search for Azure, or, as he is now known, Blu, but with no success. All we ever had, was one feather." She saw Jewel looking at a feather. She knew who it belonged to. But what Jewel said next was very surprising. "Is it possible for him to change, if he returned?" Angel was confused by this question. "Why do you ask?" Jewel told Angel what happened when she went to visit Blu's grave. "So you are saying that he has returned?" Jewel nodded yes. "Then we must tell Zeel. It is urgent." She went to leave, but Jewel stopped her. "I would rather not. I mean, what if he has changed. If he has, then we should at least try to forgive him. Or at least ask if he really killed Blu, or if he is still alive. I suggest that we seek him out with Zeel's help, but not warn him so that once he is seen he is to be killed. What do you say?" Angel was surprised by what Jewel had said. _Should we forgive him? What if he has changed? _After some thinking, she nodded, then they left to meet with Zeel.

Zeel sat in the office, still speaking with Logan. He heard a knock at the door, and Logan got slightly annoyed. "Come on! Who is it this time?" Logan got up and opened the door enough to only show his face. "What is your excuse for interrupting our important discussion, Jewel?" Jewel pushed the door open, squishing Logan between it and the wall. He yelped in pain as he it slammed against him. Jewel and Angel walked in, eyeing Zeel. "We need your help, Zeel. We believe Kronos is alive." She explained about what she saw the day before. At this, he was not surprised. "I believe it's time to tell you. A bird, who I do not know, has been helping me. With his help, we have been preparing for a war that is nearing. I do not when, but he told me that the war will cause mass extinction. We must prevent this. He sent me Ghoul and Sapphire, and has given lots of information of the enemy. There is no more I can tell you. But you must not try to seek him out. You will only make things worse. So out you go now, please." They looked at him as if he had lied to them, which he did. But they obeyed and left. Logan closed the door and sat once more. "Why did you not tell them everything?" Zeel looked to him. "I had to. It is not their time to learn of him yet." Logan let out a sigh. "Well, I should take my leave now. I think my class is waiting for me. I will see you later, friend." Logan opened the door and left in a blur. Zeel stood from his chair and began walking out as well. Before he did, he quickly turned inside. "You have to be more careful with these things. She almost found who you were." He exited and closed the door behind him, and the cloaked bird appeared from the shadows. "I will, my friend." He opened the window and flew out, closing it behind him, leaving a dark blue feather behind.

Later that night

Cody sat in the nest next to Lilian. They were discussing what name to give their child. "I have an idea. if it's a boy, we call him Azure, in Blu's honor." Lilian liked the idea, but thought what they would call it if it was a girl. "What if it is a girl?" He put a claw to his beak, thinking. "How about...Caitlin? It was the name of my human owner, and she cared for me. We could do it in her honor." She gave a nod, saying yes. "Of course. It does sound like a nice name." They went to sleep, dreaming of what their chick would look like.

However, not all the birds who having good dreams. Jewel rolled around in her nest, looking as if she was struggling.

Jewel's Dream

She was running down a hall in fear. She looked back to see a large bird-shaped figure following her. She tripped on something. She looked at the ground behind her to see a pair of eyes staring at her. They did not move. She saw it was Lilian. Dead. Jewel panicked and running again. It continued to follow her. She spotted other friends she knew, laying motionless. She reached her room and dived in, then closed and locked the door. She blocked it with other things, then went over to her kids nests. She saw them laying there, alive, but scared. She hugged them close as the robot tried to breach the door. The only thing between her and the robot. After a few thuds, it stopped. Jewel relaxed, but then saw the door blast open. She braced as she saw something glowing from it's beak. She heard it fire, but felt nothing. She turned to see it was not there, but there was a hole past her in the wall, smoke rising from it. She turned when she heard something like metal going against metal. Then she saw something blue go through the wall, the robot following it. It fired, but the laser was deflected by the other birds claws. THe other bird continued to deflect until the laser hit the robot in it's face, disintegrating it's head. The bird turned to Jewel, who was staring in fear at who it was. When she realised who it was, she ran at Blu and hugged him. "I miss you so much." But then he broke the hug. "I do not have much time. What you have seen is the possible future. That is a Sentinel. They will hunt mutants, bringing us to extinction." They turned to see three others enter. "I am sorry. You must go now." Jewel felt a quick pain as they blasted her, then darkness, before waking up into reality.

End Of Jewel's Dream

She looked around after she woke, seeing that her family was safe, sleeping peacefully. She sat, fearing of going to sleep again. She grabbed the last reminder of Blu she had and hugged the feather to her chest._Why did you have to leave. _She began crying for her loss. She then did something she never thought of doing. She opened the window, then let the wind take the feather. She finally let go. She hoped it was the right thing to do.

From a distance, the cloaked bird watched from a distance. He watched her as she finally let go of the feather. "Forgive me." He went into the hollow he rested in, and went to sleep in the lonely darkness._ Goodnight Jewel._


	12. Chapter 11: Hatching Day

Chapter 11

It has been two weeks since Lilian laid her egg. Lilian woke up in the nest to notice Cody wasn't next to her._ Must have gone to get breakfast._ She got up slightly to look under her to see the egg, unharmed. She looked to the door, which was closed. _Come back soon._

However, Cody was not getting breakfast. He was training with Ghoul for their performance in Carnival. "So, what's the plan again, mate." Ghoul looked at his partner, about to answer before Logan found Cody. "Hey man. Why aren't you with Lil?" Cody believed he was caught. "W-well I am, um, showing Ghoul around. Right mate?" Ghoul nodded nervously, watching Logan to see if he will believe them. Surprisingly, he did. "Okay. Just get back to her soon, okay?" Cody made an okay sign with his talon, watching Logan fly away. When he was out of sight, he let out a large sigh. "Now that. Was close. We should hurry it up, don't you think, mate?" Cody agreed with his new friend. "Yeah. So, you remember what to do?" Ghoul showed a grin. "Of course. We disappear, then reappear in different positions, making it look like we are dancing with lights flashing, which gives off a good effect." They flew off to a more secure location to practice, unaware of the cloaked bird watching. He took off in the other direction after spotting some movement in the trees nearby.

Lilian continued to sit, waiting for Cody to return. She stretched her wing, and heard a crack. She looked at her wing, confused. _I'm not that old already._ She stretched her talons out, and heard another crack. _Okay, something's up. _Before she could make sense of what was happening, she heard a crack from behind her. She took a wild guess of what it was. And she was right. Right before her eyes, laid the egg. With a crack in the top.

Zeel sat in his chair, and sensed someone in distress. He called Logan with his power, who came rushing in. Zeel did not wait to explain. "Find Cody. There is a disturbance in Lilian's room." Logan didn't hesitate, and disappeared.

Cody and Ghoul were in a small clearing, where no one could find them. Or so they thought. They heard fast flapping, and Logan appeared from nowhere. Cody almost had a heart attack from his sudden appearance. "Mate. Don't do that. I almost had a panic attack. What do you want anyway?" Logan began explaining immediately. "Lilian needs your help. She's in her room-" Cody took off, not letting Logan finish. Ghoul glared at him. "Thanks for interrupting." He watched him disappear in a blur, and realized he was alone. "Great. Alone again." Ghoul sat on the ground, thinking of what to do.

Lilian sat next to the egg, waiting for the little beak to come through. She heard the door open behind her, and turned around to see Cody rushing in to her side. "What's the urgency?" Lilian lightly grasped his lower beak and turned his head to the egg. He didn't know how to respond as he saw the egg with a large crack. Finally, he managed a few words. "I-i-it's time?" Lilian nodded with a joyful smile. They put a wing around each other as they watched. Lilian noticed something poking through. "There's the beak." Cody leaned forward to help it, but was stopped by her. "It can do it. Just be patient." He sat back with a worried look, wondering if it would. And, of course, it did. In a matter of seconds, a small head came out. Then the egg popped open to reveal a small chick. But it couldn't open it's eyes yet, or the light might damage them. Instead it used it's hearing, and heard them talking. They noticed it trying to run, and Lilian lifted it to her. "Don't be afraid. I'm here for you" she said with a soothing voice. Hearing the voice, it calmed and laid on her shoulder. Lilian did a quick check, and saw it was a girl. "What shall we name her?" Remembering what they thought of, if it was a girl, he came up with a quick answer. "Caitlin. Little Caitlin." They cuddled her close, giving her warmth.

Logan saw that the egg hatched, and went to gather everyone. He gathered Boah, Zeel, Jewel and her family and parents-in-law and Cody's parents. They entered the room quietly, seeing it was sleeping. Tiago was first to speak. "What is that?" Jewel slapped the back of his head because of how he said it. "Be quiet. It's sleeping, and it's a newborn chick. You once looked like that." He made a weird face, so got sent out and got disciplined by his mother. "It's so cute. What did you call it?" asked Bia. "Caitlin, named after the one who cared for Cody most of his life." Cody's parents felt guilt, but tried to hold it in. Zeel sensed it however. He asked them to go out of the room with him, and they followed him out. Cody couldn't understand why, but stayed with Lilian and the new chick. The rest continued to ask questions about their child. Lilian was happy to answer them, but Cody was worried about his parents. Lilian noticed his worry. "Go on. I'm fine here." He gave her a quick kiss and left. He found his parents down the hall with Zeel. Zeel saw him and left them to talk. "Why did you leave the room?" Lisa broke into crying as Max hugged her close. "When you mentioned your human carer, we felt guilty for losing you. But Zeel was just explaining that if you were not lost, you would never had found Blu or Lilian, and none of this would have happened. So our guilt is a bit lower, but we are still so sorry for losing you." Cody was pulled into a hug. "It's okay. It's not your fault I was lost. Come on, let me show you your granddaughter." He led them into the room where everyone was gathered. Through the window, the cloaked bird watched with a smile. "Congratulations." He took off to scout around for any targets coming too close. Cody caught a glimpse, but thought it was nothing. Jewel, however, noticed it and sneaked out of the room to make sure no one was curious why she did.

Jewel followed whatever trace of the mysterious bird, who she thought was Kronos, she could find, eventually leading to the same clearing Lilian and Cody were together and stated their feelings. She looked around, seeing that she lost him. She then heard branches breaking, and was tackled to the ground. She looked up to see a shining eagle, eyeing her with red eyes. She felt it's cold, metal talons hold her down, and knew what it was. She braced for the burning death that was to come from it's beak, but felt nothing. Instead, she heard the clang of metal. _What was that?_ She opened her eyes to see the cloaked bird on top of the robot, fighting it with metallic claws. He slashed it's neck as it tried to fire, causing it to malfunction. He leapt at Jewel, covering her from the blast. She closed her eyes, and felt a sudden heat. When she opened them, he found herself alone, with a burnt piece of the cloak.


	13. Chapter 12: Carnival Part I

Chapter 12

Three Weeks Later...

Lilian watched over the crowd, since she was left in charge by Zeel. He decided not to come because of some unknown business that he had to attend to. Everyone else in the tree was leaving for the city of Rio de Janeiro for the event known as Carnival. Everyone was excited. Everyone but Caitlin. In the past three weeks, she had grown feathers and her eyes had fully developed. She had one brown eye and one green. Her wings were green and a bit yellow. like her fathers, and the rest of her body was blue, like her mothers. She had yellow around her green eye, and blue around her beak and other eye. She had shown signs that she had powers, but they were still sure that she did. Since she could not fly yet, she held onto her father's back as they boarded the underground trams. They sat in the rear of the tram with Jewel and Bia. Tiago had went with Mauro's group,made up of himself and other teleporters, who had volunteered to teleport whoever they could, since the tram couldn't fit everyone. Some of the Spix macaw tribe was coming as well, which was the reason of the trams being so full. Carla had gone to the front of the train to spend time with her boyfriend and his family. Cody saw Boah also enter the car, having a weird look as he passed Jewel and Bia. He looked scared. _I wonder why he is so scared of them. He's been like this for the past two weeks. What happened between them? _He stopped thinking about it when he felt something tugging on his wing. He looked down to his wing to see Caitlin tugging it. "Yes, what is it?" he asked with a tired voice. All the preparing had exhausted him, but she was very hyper. He knew a question was incoming. And he was right. "What is this thing we are going to, Papa?" He forget that he hadn't explained to her what was happening. "Well, Carnival is a big parade in the city called Rio. The humans who live there make stages that they drive down a large road, which lots of other people watch. Then, the people on the stages perform." She still looked a bit confused. "But what does that have to do with birds?" He prepared to explain more. "As you know, birds are very common in Rio, with many types flying around. We celebrate Carnival by dancing and performing, mostly at the base of the big statue." Then she asked another question. "What's the satue look like?" _This is going to be a long trip. _He continued to answer as the tram started to move.

Jewel sat quietly, with Bia laying in her lap, sleeping peacefully. She, however, was not having a peaceful dream.

Jewel's Dream

She woke on a large cliff overlooking Rio. It was peaceful and sunny, like always. She watched it, wishing Blu was there. But then, a large flash happened in the middle of Rio. It forced her to close her eyes. When she opened them, she saw fire all over. Only the lower half of the statue was left standing. The forest was either burning or dead. She could hear screams and explosions. She heard someone behind her, and turned to face them. It was the cloaked bird. "What is this?" It stayed silent physically, but she heard a voice in her head. "_The future is near. Soon, this wil be the present." _She shook her head in disbelief. "No. It can't."

"_But it will. It is too late. It has already begun. Our only chance was the past, but the past is too far. The world will burn, and extinction will commence." _In a rage, she knocked the bird over, revealing nothing but a blue feather in the cloak. Before she could recognize it, she heard an explosion, then a blast that destroyed everyting. It was over in an instant.

End Of Jewel's Dream

She jerked her head up in fright. She quickly calmed down, since she was used to the nightmares. She saw Bia was still sleeping, and so was Cody, Caitlin and Boah. But Boah seemed to be having a nightmare. He seemed to be struggling, and mumbling something. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but she knew it was bad. She lifted Bia off of her softly to go to wake him. She shook him lightly, which resulted in him almost freezing her. He stopped himself when he saw who it was. "Oh. Sorry Jewel. Just a bit restless. Bad dream. And no, I don't want to talk about it. But thanks for waking me. I never want to be tormented like that again." She patted his head lightly then went back to Bia, who was still sleeping peacefully. She placed Bia's head on her lap once more and looked around. She then grabbed the piece of singed cloak, wondering who it was. Who are you?" she said to herself in a whisper. _Only time would tell._

Cody woke to the sudden stop of the tram. He managed to hold on, but Caitlin didn't. He felt her fly off, and waited to hear the thud. But he heard nothing. He opened his eyes to see Jewel leaning forward next to him, holding a bundle of feathers above the ground. The bundle was Caitlin. She lifted her from above the ground and set her on his lap. "Next time, please be more careful." He let out a relieved sigh to see she was unharmed. He stroked her head as she whimpered from her fall. "Thank you." Jewel started to go back to Bia to wake her. "Anytime for a friend. Besides, you'd do the same." He agreed. He would do the same for any of her children.

After the birds exited the underground tunnels beneath the statue, they went into groups to go to practice their performance, see family and friends or just see the sites. Cody and his family left to visit his human carer, who had come to visit, Jewel and her family went to join them to visit Linda, Blu's human carer and Logan and Boah went to visit Nico and Pedro's club. The groups split up as the cloaked figure followed Jewel's group.

Jewel was flying alongside Lilian, talking about stuff until Eduardo, Jewel's father butted in. "So, we're about to see Blu's life, right?" Jewel felt sad at the mention of his name, so didn't answer. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say his name. I know how sad it was to lose him. It hit us all hard. It's like your mother all over again."

"No it's not. Mother didn't always feel left out. Mother didn't have a brother who wanted him dead. Everyone loved mother. But I was the only one who loved Blu, along with his children. When he first arrived, you tried to get rid of him. You made him feel left out. In fact, you must feel glad he's gone. Remember when Roberto tried to get a move on me. I was there when you told him to. I couldn't believe you, so I didn't talk about it. But you had gone too far. You tried to use Roberto to make me happy, even though I already was. You just wanted a strong leader. Well Blu was strong, and smart. Did you forget what he did? So stop thinking about your needs, and think of others." She gathered her children and took off, leaving Eduardo, Mimi and Roberto behind. He felt a part of him die. From the shock he had received, he fainted as his heart felt about to explode.

When they landed, Lilian went straight to Jewel. "Are you alright?" She received a piercing glare from her angered friend. "What do you think. I just exploded in front of my dad. I never have before, but he went too far. I never want to see him again." Lilian saw she needed to be alone, and ushered the kids inside. Only Bia could see her true emotions. And she knew she had past the breaking point.

Caitlin and Linda were talking when they heard a knock at the door. "Tulio, can you get that?" They heard someone running down the stairs. They continued talking till they heard Tulio call out to them. "Linda! Guess who came by to say hello." Linda and Caitlin went into the front area of the library to see Tulio with birds on him. Linda instantly recognised one of them. "Jewel?" Jewel flew to Linda and perched herself on her arm. "Yep. It's me, Jewel." Thanks to the translators they ewer given, the humans could understand the birds as if they spoke the same language. "How have you and the family been, Jewel?" Jewel looked back to her kids, who were playing with Fernando. "They've been fine. I just wish he was here to see it all. I miss him so much." They both felt tears in their eyes. Remembering the day he died. And remembering the days he lived. Linda heard the oven had finished cooking and quickly left, Jewel still perched onto her arm.

When Lilian first saw the human who let them in, she was quite surprised. _Oh no. It's the bird man._ She rolled her eyes at his squawking, even though he could just speak normally. She walked past and saw two females walk in. One she knew as Linda, who Jewel went to, but the other was someone new. Cody noticed she looked curious, and flew straight to the new human. "Hey Caity. How has my gal been lately?" Even though they were two entirely different species, Lilian felt a tinge of jealousy. She went to greet herself to the human, who was known as Caitlin. "I've been fine, mate. So, this must be your new gal, huh? That means you can't call me gal no more, but something else, or she might a bit jelly." Lilian felt herself fuming inside, but kept a happy face. "Hello, I'm Lilian, Cody's wife and mate. You must be Caitlin." She shook Caitlin's hand with her talon, trying to resist the urge to claw it. Then Cody went over to hi daughter. "And this, Caitlin, is Caitlin. Say hi to her, honey." Caitlin gave off a shy wave to her human counterpart. "You named your daughter after me? How sweet. Anymore more, or is she an only chick?" No more came out from behind anything, so she guessed that she was the only one. "Well then, now I konw that you must not be busy, or you do alot, but with-"

"That's enough now. We don't want to go into details. Let's just say a few times and leave it at that." Caitlin hugged Cody tightly, almost strangling him. "My little baby is all grown up. I'm so happy for you!" She then heard a voice that sounded like Cody, but older. "Do you mind not strangling our son? We would rather him alive." She looked down to see two other Military macaws. The other one, a female spoke up when they were noticed. "We are Cody's parents. I am Lisa, and this is Max. And we thank you for looking after our son when we lost him. We are most grateful." Max murmured something, resulting in a stomp on his talon by his wife. She asked him politely to spend time with his grandaughter, and he obeyed, walking away in a grumpy mood. "Sorry about him. He's just a grumpy old bird."

"I hope I don't end up like him. I would never live with myself being that grumpy."Cody complained. He then received a reassuring scratch under his neck from Caitlin. "You'll be fine. I'm pretty sure I raised you better than that, no offense to him, of course." They heard Max call out, as if he heard everything. "Offense taken. I am not grumpy and I was raised fine." Lisa shook her head at him. "His parents were always so strict. He had to ask them for about a month to be with me. He even had to get a lecture everytime before he went outside. I would have to wait half an hour for him. I think it's just him turning into them. Me, on the other hand, am more free willed, and give children a multi-sided choice, instead the one-sided ones he was given. I tell you, he's going to be sleeping by himself if he continues like this." She spent more time with Caitlin while Cody went to Lilian. "Hey Lil, I know that look. Blu had it a lot when I was around the ladies. Caitlin always said I was quite the love bird. But I just toyed with their emotions, like they did to others. Just call it a taste of their own vitamins. Man, I hate them. So as I was saying, are you jealous from me and Caitlin?" Lilian immediately began acting strange, which answered his question. "What? Me, jealous? Yeah, you wish." Cody gave her an unconvinced look. "Sure, Miss Green Eye. And when I say green, I mean Jealousy. And it's actually quite funny since you actually have green eyes." She was about to argue before he started sniffing the air. "Oh, I know that smell. Yep, Linda's best dish for birds, or at least for this country. Smells like...mangoes soup with brazil nuts and a side salad. Smells good. Let's go eat. The trip here has made me hungry." Lilian sighed and left with him to eat dinner.


	14. Chapter 13: Carnival Part II

Chapter 13

The next day was very busy. At Nico and Pedro's club, birds were rushing everywhere with lights and decorations. Behind the stage, some were practicing their act. Cody and Gholu were in the back practicing their act while Lilian and Jewel went to spend time with Sapphire. They decided to get to know her better, since they once hated each other, but had decided to forgive each other when Sapphire and Ghoul came to the school. They were flying around Rio, enjoyibg the views and getting to know one another more. "So, how was life before you met Kronos?" asked Jewel. Jewel saw fear come into Sapphire's eyes at the mention of his name. "Well, it was...depressing. You see, I am an orphan, and wasn't excepted by any orphanages. I hadn't met Ghoul then, but he too was the same. One day, I was looking for food when a savage looking hawk came down and slammed into me. I could tell from the look in his eyes that I was to be his next meal. I awaited the inevitable, which never arrived. I opened my eyes to see it one the ground, out cold, and an old looking falcon standing over it. The falcon, and I think you can guess who, walked over to me. I was heavily injured, and couldn't fly. I began to slip out of consciousness, but managed to make out what looked like a small monkey appear above us, then I blacked out. After some time, when I woke, I was in what looked like a medical bed. Being in an unknown place, I began to panic. But another bird, and you know who, Lilian, since it was her, came in and calmed me. She introduced herself, and we became friends. She helped me a lot, and I decided that I wanted to help her. But one day, a small black canary found me as I flew through the forest. He said I was needed. He promised riches beyond imagining. Being the poor bird I was, I couldn't resist. Before I disappeared, I saw Lilian. She recognized Ghoul, and started flying to me. If she had come earlier, she would have stopped me. As we travelled, I became a good thief, and Ghoul became more like a brother. We had the same story, which was being abandoned as chicks because we were different. We were later found by Crone, who took us to Kronos. He told us we were not alone and taught us how to hate all those who were non-mutant. That day, we swore to join him. But we never should have. He treated us not as equals, but like the dirt that lay under his claws. But we couldn't leave. We tried once, but he stopped us and threatened us. We were forced to work for him. Ghoul was the first to feel no regret. I began to feel no regret, till we became cold blooded killers. We became his personal thieves and assassins. He taught us how to feel no remorse, no mercy and no regret. From time to time, my good side would try to break free, but it was always stopped by Kronos, torturing me to keep it back. But I have now been released, thanks to Zeel, and the rest of you, and that mysterious bird. I always wonder who he is." She went deep into thought, not noticing the large building she was headed for. Jewel quickly knocked her out of the way before she collided. When she regained her balance in the air, she turned to Jewel. "Thanks. Nearly made a good impression of myself on that window. I wonder if the boys are having fun." They continued to fly around, unaware of the bird watching them. The bird had a small communication device, which she held to her beak. "I found them sir. Shall I continue following?" There was a crackle, then a deep breath on the other side. "Yes. We must wait. They will be here soon. Await the signal." She turned the device off and took off, following them silently.

Ghoul and Cody were practicing when Boah came by. They were using their powers to disappear and reappear as they did tricks in the air, making it look like there was a light on them that was flashing on and off. "That's some cool tricks there." They were both startled and flew into each other. Cody fell onto the floor lightly, but Ghoul got knocked back far since he was smaller. "Why'd ya do that, man. Now my head hurts"complained Ghoul while rubbing his head. "Well, I need some help from Cody. It's about something in his expertise." Cody looked curiously at the young macaw. "Okay, who is it? One of Spix Macaw tribe? Is she cute?" Boah raised his wings to Cody and shook his head. "No not one of them. Someone else. But I need to tell you privately." As he spoke the word 'privately', he looked to Ghoul. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Geez." He left the room, going to see what else there was to do.

Boah went to check if he was really gone, and saw he was. He turned to see Cody's smug face, which wore a sly grin. "I think I know who now." Boah looked at him nervously, hoping he wasn't correct. "It's Jewel's girl, Bia? I had my suspicions, how you all of a sudden get nervous around her, and how you always pretend not to notice her. Now it seems I was correct."

"Is it really that obvious?" Cody nodded, still having the sly grin. "So you want my help with her?" Boah nodded. "Help to ask her out?" He nodded again. "Well then, you came to the right bird. Now, first, you got to find out their interest, which is obvious. Then, you use it to your advantage. That's how Blu got me with Lil. I got myself injured, and she took care of me. I got to know her more, and then I made my move. It's easy." Boah liked the plan, before Cody continued. "But, she might be a bit tough, because your not into books, now are you? That means we need a different approach. Let's see, she likes science, and you are sort of good at that, so maybe not. And she can read minds, so she would know right away, so you will have to focus on something else. Hmm...I got it! Try and find a nice flower. She's been pretty down lately, being alone and all. But don't rush it. Become her friend first, then slowly advance. Try to predict how she would react before you act. That's all the advice I can give you. Good luck, and as the Jedi say, may the force be with you." He left to join Ghoul, and Boah left to find some flowers for Bia.

It was almost time for Carnival. The performances were put on in Nico and Pedro's club. Both mutant and non-mutant birds watched. The Spix Macaw tribe painted their faces, and were going to perform their song all together. Their performance was the first to be on. The next was Rafael and Eva. As Eva sang, everyone tried not to feel pain, afraid to anger her. Other acts went on throughout the night, including Cody and Ghoul's, which was a favourite. Boah performed tricks using his power by sliding around by creating paths of ice through the air in front of him. The club cheered for every performance. After two hours of perforamnces, Nico and Pedro gathered everyone to leave for the parade. They all left to watch the parade, which had begun by the time they arrived. Cody and Jewel's family were sitting together with Linda and her family. They all enjoyed the celebration. As they watched, they were being watched. In several locations were cloaked birds, awaiting the signal by their leader. They all watched from a distance, watching out for their targets.

Zeel was flying through the forest before he was grabbed a something that hit him in the side. He landed on a branch and prepared to fight. But he calmed when he saw who it was. He lowered his defense towards the cloaked figure."Don't do that." He sat back against the tree and began reading his mind. What he saw, though, changed his expression. "You can see how urgent I am, can't you?" Zeel couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You must go, now. We will take the tram. It has already been called back. They changed their plan. They will be coming earlier. The earliest we've been able to make out is later tonight. We must go, now!" They took off to the tram, ready to face the incoming threat.


	15. Chapter 14:Night Of The Sentinels

Chapter 14

_Carnival. A huge four-day celebration of dancing, laughter and performing. But tonight, it will be known as the day of reckoning. The night of darkness. The rise of the Sentinels._

Jewel sat with her whole family. At least, almost her whole family. She looked down the row of birds to get a glimpse of the old Spix Macaw who sat far from his family. She was part of that family. And he was her father. Earlier yesterday they had an argument and she had told him to stay away. She began to regret it. But it was his fault she reached the breaking point. He had been acting against Blu ever since he arrived. Part of her felt happy, and that's the side that was visible, but the other side was slowly coming out. She looked to the sky, thinking of Blu, till something white flew over. She saw that it was Boah, and he was heading to where the kids were. _Soon, I will be alone._

Bia sat in a corner, reading a book. None of the other kids wanted to be near her. They thought of so many excuses, but she read their minds, and saw the truth. They thought she was weird, unlikeable and that no one wanted to be with her. Even her siblings had left her. She was alone. She heard cheering and the tapping of talons on the ground around her. One sound she didn't expect was the sound of wings coming towards her. Then, the voice of a friend. "Hello, Bia. What are you reading?" She looked from her book to see Boah standing near her. "I am reading about the mind. Even though it is a time of celebration and relaxation, it isn't for me. Why do you ask?" she asked, even though she knew. "Well, you looked lonely. And I don't like to see friends being lonely." She saw his mind, and he spoke the truth, or so she thought. "So...anything you want to talk about?" Bia shrugged at his question. Boah then presented a flower. "I almost forgot. I got this for you, to strengthen our friendship. I thought you might like it. I was just flying through the forest I saw it, then thought how good it would look on you." She placed it in her head feathers and hugged him. "Thank you, Boah."

Boah couldn't believe what just happened. _She's hugging me! She feels so smooth and so warm and...No! Stop thinking, or she will see. Just wait._ He enjoyed the hug while it lasted. He then felt she had stopped and tried very hard not to blush. She saw he had a weird look on his face and thought she had made him uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't hold it back. No one has ever done this for me, except for my parents. But thank you." She sat back down, reading her book. Boah sat down next to her, admiring the flower in her head feathers. He thought of an idea, but it was risky. "Um, Bia, do you want to watch the parade?" He hoped she would say yes. "Of course. I don't like being lonely, and I can show my mother the flower. It is very nice of you." They flew from the corner to watch the parade.

When Bia and Boah arrived, they saw everyone but Jewel. Bia went to Aunt Mimi to ask where she was. "Aunt Mimi, where is my mom?" Mimi looked back and pointed a wing. "She said she had to see something. Not sure what, but I couldn't ask. She just shot off. I didn't follow since it seemed to be only her business. Then again, she should be back by-" she was cut off by an explosion from Jewel had gone. They were about to take off before some heavy foosteps were heard, followed by more explosions and screams.

10 minutes earlier...

Jewel felt as if she was being watched. When she turned, she saw something that caught her eye. "Mimi, I need to quickly see something. Stay here in case the kids come by, okay?" She gave a nod and continued watching the parade. Jewel went to follow the object she had seen. After flying for some time, she saw her suspicions were correct. A cloaked bird, flying from her. "Wait! Come back! I just want to talk!" But the bird only sped up. Jewel eventually lost the bird around a corner. She hovered in the air before hearing some buzzing sound. Before she could turn, something knocked into her side as a beam shot past her. The newcomer, the cloaked bird she was following, turned to her. "Go, now!" Instead of claws, this one had fire in it's wings. She shot a fireball at the robotic bird that was coming at them. She started to fly, but was cut off by another. She flew into it and fell back. When she saw what it was, she began whimpering in fear as she backed away. At that moment, another cloaked bird charged it with great force. She took her chance and started heading back. She heard an explosion behind her, but did not turn back. She heard more explosions, but did not stop. When she arrived at the parade, she saw terror. People and birds running and flying from large metallic figures, firing beams at them. She saw Bia and Boah being attacked, Boah holding it back with a wall of ice. She was about to charge forward before another cloaked bird went through it. She saw how. It seemed to have metallic feathers on it's wings. It looked like a falcon. It turned to her, and waved it's wings in her direction. Several feathers went past Jewel to hit a Sentinel behind her, cutting it's head off. When she looked back, the falcon was engaging over Sentinels along with several other cloaked birds. One cloaked bird stood over everyone and began yelling with a loud voice. "All birds. Head to the underground tram system. All birds. Head to the underground tram system." He continued to repeat it as all the birds were heading to the statue. As they flew there, they saw that the parade wasn't the only place hit. All over Rio there was explosions and fire and smoke. She saw almost everyone from the school, plus some birds that lived in Rio. Some were being hit out of the air by Sentinels down below and Sentinel birds diving at them. She almost reached the statue before being knocked from the sky, the collision knocking her out almost instantly.

Zeel sat in the head car of the tram, waiting for everyone so he could start it. He sensed so much pain. So much death. So much loss. He could hear their final screams in their mind before they were never heard of again. Their prayers to God as they were killed. He tried to hold himself together, but it was hard. He heard someone behind him, and turned to see a cloaked bird. The bird removed it's cloak to reveal itself as a raven. " . I am Dusk. I am her to tell you that everyone is almost here. We must prepare for-" Dusk was knocked forward from the force of a Sentinel dropping through the roof. It had the shape of an eagle, and was locked onto him. Dusk then seemed to change into a cloud of black, but was really moving at a great speed. His other power was to go through solid objects, which allowed him to get behind the Sentinel and attack it's back. After a few hits with his armored claws, the Sentinel fell to the ground. He looked to Zeel who had been surprised by the attack. "Get to the front and prepare to start this tram. Now!" Zeel rushed to the front as Dusk went through the roof to check for anymore.

The first thing she noticed was that she was on something moving fast. She looked around to see she was on the tram. She heard a female voice calling to her. "_Jewel. Wake up."_ She looked up beside her to see her friend, Lilian. Jewel tried to shake away the confusion and headache she had. "What happened?" She then heard another voice that sounded like Zeel. "You were attacked. The Sentinel's invasion began early. We only just escaped. But as we were leaving, they hit us again..."

20 minutes earlier...

Everyone had boarded. Zeel looked back to see one of the cloaked birds with no hood. He could see through objects, and saw incoming foes. "Incoming Sentinels. Get going, now!" Zeel started the tram, and it shot forward. He put it to a high speed, hoping to lose them. But he did not succeed. Sentinels broke through the roof of the most rear car and began killing the birds inside. The last faces he saw as it was detached by an explosion was those of Cody, Caitlin and Eduardo. Then, they disappeared in smoke.

Present Time

"I am so sorry, Jewel, but they most likely didn't survive." Jewel couldn't believe what she had heard. Her father, gone, and the last thing they did was fight. But she still hoped he was alive. He had to be.

When they arrived at the tree, the wounded were the first out, along with those who knew how to treat them. Lilian led them to the medical bay as Zeel led the others to the garden. He was about to speak, but could not be heard over the panicked birds. "Everyone, calm yourselves. I know this was not expected, but we must not panic. All non-mutant birds will be shown to places to stay first. I will prepare patrols to watch for Sentinel forces, but I have a source that has told me that it will be a month minimum for them to come here, for they will begin with the cities first. We must seek out hollows as well, for we will have many other survivors coming to us in that period of time, so expect to share your rooms. And may we survive this threat." When he finished, he gave the signal for some of the birds to begin escorting the survivors into the tree, while some went on patrol and began searching for any empty hollows for additional birds. Jewel, however, stayed and stood by Blu's grave. "If only you were here." She left the grave to aid the others.

When he awoke, it was dawn. Light shone through the hole in the tree he was in. _Wait a minute. When was I in a tree? And where's Caitlin and Lilian? _Worried for his family, Cody began frantically looking around. He stopped when he heard a wingbeat of someone outside. He watched as a cloaked bird entered the hollow with a hood on, shadowing it's voice. "Calm yourself. Caitlin is a little injured, but is being cared for. You were worse than her, though. Never seen you so beat up." The voice was deep, revealing he was a male. Cody could just see the tip of blue feathers poking out from the cloak. "Who are you?" To answer him, the bird removed it's cloak. Cody stared in shock. "N-n-no, i-it can't be. Y-you're dead." But the bird just stood before him. "Well, if I'm here, I'm pretty sure I'm alive." In shock of seeing the bird, Cody fainted. THe next thing he saw was black.


	16. Chapter 15: The Return

Chapter 15

It had been at least five weeks since the attack in Rio. Most birds were still mourning the loss of their friends and family. Tiago, who had lost his best friend Dan, who had been stabbed repeatedly in front of him. He had been traumatized by the experience, but was not the only one. Lilian had watched her husband and daughter explode, believed to be dead. Carla had almost died and her boyfriend had been killed along with his entire family. She was with them, and was last to be injured, but was saved by another bird before passing out. She was in a coma for two weeks before waking again. She had no memory of the incident till three days later. Remembering her boyfriend's brutal death caused her to break down. Many others were killed and injured. More had come not only from Rio, but all over the world. The Spix Macaw tribe and Scarlet tribe moved their territories closer and offered to house other refugees if the school and nearby hollows became over-filled. Jewel sat in her small nest in her families room and looked to Tiago, who was looking through an album on his Ipad of him and Dan. Carla sat at the other end of the room. She had been silent, and only ate a small amount a day. It worried Jewel, but she had tried to help her, only to be sent away. Bia had been spending more time with Zeel, helping him prepare. She had also been spending more time with Boah as well. Jewel sensed that there was more than friendship between them. Jewel felt that she needed time outside from the room, feeling it's sad atmosphere take it's hold. She went out of the room, which neither of the kids acknowledged. She went outside to see chicks playing and parents talking, trying to forget what happened that night. _Funny how we forget something so tragic in just a few weeks. But you never fully forget. _She flew off into the forest to the small clearing she goes to to clear her head. She sat on the massive branch and took a deep breath, then sighed, taking in the view. As she sat, she saw a small, green object heading to her. As it got closer, she saw it was actually a large, green macaw. She knew exactly who it was, and braced for the impact.

Cody was flying back to the tree when he saw her, sitting on the branch alone. He headed to her with great speed, going to tell her. But then he remembered the bird's words. _No one must know. I will tell them myself. _He was so deep in thougt that he didn't realise he was about to ram Jewel until she called out. "Cody! Look out!" He shook the trance away, but it was too late. He rammed straight into her, knocking her down. He quickly got off her and backed away, afraid of getting a beating. Instead, he got a big hug. "We thought you were dead." But Jewel's face changed when he saw Caitlin was nowhere near. "Wait. Where's Caitlin?" Cody turned in the direction of where he came and pointed to a cloaked bird. "She needs your help. Her injuries were worse than we thought." The bird was holding Caitlin in his talons. She was limp, and felt cold. "Quickly. We have to go." They took off to the tree, hoping that Lilian could help as well.

Lilian sat in her room, holding a feather of Cody's in one talon, and one of Caitlin's in the other. "Why did you have to leave?" She heard someone call out, and thought she was hearing Cody's voice. "Why do you taunt me with your voice. Please, just stop." But the voice became louder. She cried, until she heard Jewel's voice, then the sound of wings beating outside the window. The next second, a dark blur went through the window and changed green before hitting the floor. It looked like a macaw. A very familiar macaw. "Cody?" It responded with facing her, and he ran into a hug. "I missed you so much!" They continued to hug till someone knocked on the window. "Oh. Right." He opened the window, letting Jewel and a cloaked bird in. They tumbled next to each other, the cloaked one holding a small bundle to his chest. He unwrapped his wings and revealed a small chick laying on his chest. "Caitlin? What is she so cold?" Cody held her to calm her down. "She was injured. She needs your help. Like, now." But Lilian stopped him. "Okay. But first, who are you?" she asked as she pointed to the cloaked bird. "Do you really want to know?" Both Jewel and Lilian nodded. He signalled Cody to take Caitlin to the medical area. "Well, just don't faint." He removed his cloak, showing a mask. "This is why I sound different to how I should." He turned a small knob, adjusting his voice to normal. "This, is how I sound." For some reason, his voice sounded familiar. Then he removed the mask. "And this is my face." He looked up, and watched as Jewel and Lilian fainted. Luckily, Cody hadn't had exited. "Can you help me?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed Lilian while the other bird grabbed Jewel.

When Jewel woke, she thought she was dead, because above her she saw a familiar face. "Blu?" She opened her eyes wide, thinking she was dead. "Oh no. I'm dead!" Blu leaned her back into the bed. She looked to her side and saw Lilian. "No. You can't be dead too." Lilian let out a small chuckle. "I'm not dead. And neither are you. And neither is he"she said as she pointed to Blu. "You mean-he is-I'm not-I am so confused." Blu put a reassuring wing on her shoulder. "Allow me to explain. You see, on that island...I never died."

Two years ago...

"Azure, I am sorry. Please, forgive me." Blu felt anger, and said something that he may regret later on in life. "No. You are a monster. My brother was lost to me long ago. You are just a demon who has possessed his body, destroying his soul. If his soul was there, then I would forgive him. But not a monster. No. Not you Kronos. I want my real brother, not some evil look alike. So go back to where you came from." When Blu finished, Kronos looked down, and looked at his brother for the last time as a massive blast obliterated him. The blast was so powerful that Blu was knocked into the open. _I'm sorry Jewel. I have failed you._ As he lay there, he closed his eyes, preparing for the next blast, which, because of his size, would obliterate him forever from this world.

But he felt no blast. When he opened them again, he saw the human known as Wolverine carrying the woman known as Jean, who had almost destroyed the island. From his injuries, Blu passed out. Before he did, he let out a squawk and watched as Wolverine turned to him and went over to him. Then, darkness encircled him.

When he awakened, he found himself in a house. He saw a note beside him. It read:

_Dear Blu,_

_I have left this note to tell you I have left for my own business. Take care of yourself._

_From Wolverine._

_P.S. I have left some gear that a bird came by to give you. He didn't say who he was._

Blu turned to his left to see a cloak and a small mask shaped to fit his head. He put on the mask and the cloak, which fit perfectly. He found a note in the back of the cloak, so read it.

_Message for Tyler Blu Gunderson only._

_If you are reading this, then you must prepare. A war is coming. Meet me at the White House. You know which one. Come alone._

_From a friend._

Blu prepared to take flight from the window. He saw he was in a hotel room. He took off to Washington D.C. to see this friend.

WHen he arrived, he saw people walking around. But then, as he landed, everyone froze. He heard something behind him. He turned to see an old man in a wheelchair. The last he heard of this man was that he died. "Xavier? But how?" Xavier just smiled at him. "Follow me." Blu perched himself on the wheelchair. They went through the frozen crowd to the front of the White House. "This is where it began. You have heard of something that happened in 1959. The Sentinels?" Blu nodded, recalling them. "Well, in the future, a war breaks out where they will hunt mutants and bring us to extinction. This happens soon. You must gather the remainder of Kronos's Brotherhood. And watch over the school. The city of Rio will be hit hard. I have setup a headquarters for you. Follow these coordinates and you will have everything you need. If not, contact me and you will get more. Good luck." As Xavier disappeared, everyone began again. To avoid being seen, Blu took off into the sky. _You must gather the remainder of Kronos's Brotherhood. And watch over the school. The city of Rio will be hit hard._ This was his mission. He couldn't fail.

After a week, he had gathered a few to help. The latest one had given him the location of where the main group of the remainder of the Brotherhood had gathered. Blu and two others left. The ones he gathered believed him to be Kronos, since, with a few color changes on his feathers and excercise to build his muscles, he looked like him. When he arrived it was a large abandoned building. He knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal a large bird blocking the door way. "Password?" One of the birds with Blu walked up to it. "We are the children of the atom." The bird nodded and moved out of the way. Blu had his head bowed so no one saw his mask. He walked in, being escorted by the birds with him. He saw from under his hood many birds standing around what looked like a plaform. They all watched Blu, murmuring. When he stood on the platform, he lifted his head slightly. The light cast a shadow over his mask so no one could see. "Hello brothers and sisters. It has been some time since our last meeting. You are all probably wondering who I am. Well, you once knew me as your leader. I know myself as Kronos. Those who do not believe, please step forward and challenge me." In an instant, three birds charged him. The first he kicked in the face while doing a flip. He dodged the second one who had what looked like whips covered in spikes. He dodged two strikes, then the third wraped the whips around his wing. The attacker made a smile, but then it disappeared to fear as he went flying behind Blu, who had pulled the whip back. The third was almost upon him, but was pinned down, adamantium claws pointing straight at his face. "Do you believe?" The bird nodded. "Do you surrender?" The bird nodded again. Blu released him and turned to everyone. "Then, kneel before me." All the birds kneeled before their new master, only knowing the identity he told them. For some reason, Blu felt powerful. But he couldn't let it consume him. He explained his new mission, which was to scatter them around the world to prepare for war. They followed his orders and dispersed.

When he gathered enough allies, he moved his headquarters to the Amazon, in the darkest part of the jungle. He remembered the meeting he had with Zeel during his funeral. His mask prevented Zeel or anyone like him from reading his mind. That's why the several times he had been near his family, no one detected him.

Several events followed after the finding of the remainder of the Brotherhood. He found Sapphire and Ghoul, a mutant codenamed the Supplier, who had supplied Kronos with weapons and money and other supplies. He saw through his disguise but still offered to support Blu. Then he stayed hidden in the shadows, creating weapons to use against the Sentinles and watching over his family and friends.

Present Time

"And so now we come here. I had laid in the shadows awaiting the right time to come into the light. Eventually, the Brotherhood found out my identity, but they are still loyal. We are all over the world. Now the war has begun, we must defend ourselves." He stopped explaining what had happened when he heard someone approach him. "Dusk. I am guessing you are here to report something." The raven nodded and looked to his face with eyes full of worry. "The Sentinels are closing in on us. I estimate three weeks till they arrive. Also another group from Europe is coming here. They were hit quite hard in Britain. It seems most of our forces were assassinated before they could prepare. At least 10% of what we sent remains, and will arrive in two days. Anything else, sir?" Blu shook his head to the raven. "No more. Get some rest till I have need of you." Dusk saluted to his leader, and Blu saluted back, before dropping his wing to allow Dusk his leave. He left to the room he was staying in, and Blu turned to Jewel. "I think it's time. Tell Zeel to gather the school in the garden and the Spix Macaw tribe." Jewel was about to leave before she remembered something. "Where is Eduardo?" At this, Blu looked down to his talons to avoid looking into her eyes, since his were full of regret. "I'm sorry Jewel. I was too late to save him. He was stabbed through the chest before I could reach him. I was the last one to hear his words. I wish there was more I could do. But I did retrieve the body. You can give him a proper burial, if you wish to." When he looked up, he saw Jewel on the floor, crying. She was mumbling about how she regreted the way she treated him. He picked her up off the floor and sat her on a chair. He gave her a hug that lasted a few minutes, and she calmed and stopped crying. They looked into each other's eyes. "Better?" Jewel nodded slowly, wiping her tears away. "That's good. Come on. They deserve to know." Jewel left to find Zeel while Blu snuck out to the garden.

When Zeel was asked by Jewel to gather the school in the garden, he sensed it was urgent. He got the students and teachers in a group and asked them to go to the garden. Zeel was asked this was for him as well, so he joined the crowd. Jewel stood on the ground in front of Blu's grave. "Does everyone remember Blu?" They all either called out to answer or nodded. "Well, what if he was alive? How would our lives have changed?" Everyone began muttering in confusion by what she meant. "Well, to give you your answer, look behind you, in that tree." She pointed to the tall tree where the thought to be dead bird stood. Blu heard cheers and gasps and even some thuds from fainting birds as he flew over them. Even Zeel was surprised. "My friends. I have been alive ever since I was born. I was never killed. Instead, I prepared the world for this war. But my plan has failed, because they struck too early. Now I need your help. For if we do not act now, then extinction is upon us. We must work together to fight the threat. Now, who is with me?" There was silence...till one voice spoke. "I'm with ya mate." Everyone turned to see Cody on a rock. Lilian stood by him, raising her wing with Cody. Then Boah raised his wing, as well as Logan. "We're with you, Blu." Next was Blu's children. "We are with you dad." Then a large Scarlet Macaw known as Brawler raised his wing. "Even though it's lunacy, I'll stand by you." Then many others till all wings (minus the fainted ones) were raised. Blu was surprised that everyone had raised their wings. "We can win this with hope and courage. And we will win it together." He raised his wing, and everyone cheered for him.


	17. Chapter 16: The Future Is Dark

Chapter 16

Zeel sat in the chair behind his desk, tampering and modifying his new creation. It was a bird sized Cerebro, except it was just a helmet, allowing the wearer to use it whenever, as long as it was plugged into a power source. Ever since he learnt that Xavier was still alive, he had sent a message asking if he could make it. A day later, he received a package which contained it inside. Now he was trying to modify it by adding additional features to make it work more efficently. He was so ocused on it that he didn't notice Logan come in until he spoke. "Hey Zeel. I need to ask you something." Zeel jumped a bit as he spoke, not knowing he was there. "Sorry. Just working on something. What can I do for you?" He placed the helmet down and crossed his wings on the desk as he spoke. Logan leant back on his chair, using his talons to hold him up. "What's the plan when they attack. Where do we go?"

"That will be Blu's decision." Logan turned to the source of the new voice to see Jewel, who sat down next to him. "Yes. He will be in charge." Zeel raised a wing to stop him. "I will explain later. Now go and rest. I am afraid that tomorrow is when they strike." They nodded their heads and left to their rooms. Zeel continued to sit in the now dark room. "Soon, it will be time. I am sorry." He sat back and continued working on the helmet.

The next morning was very busy. They had agreed to move deeper into the forest to lose the Sentinel army, then will split up into multiple smaller groups, going around the world to find others. The one mission: Survive together. Blu had sent Dusk and some others to scout to see how close they were. None had returned yet. He hoped they would soon. Many birds hid in hollows along the possible path, readying traps and ambushes to slow them down in case they came early. Blu was in a hollow close to the garden of the school, looking over a map of the nearby area when a black bird came in, looking injured. "Dusk. You have returned. What news to you bring?"

"They are closer then we thought. They ambushed us. I was only just able to escape. They almost had me. Th-they...I-"Dusk fell forward and passed out from exhaustion and pain. "Quickly. Get him to Lilian." He looked to a large owl. "Stalker. Go and notify the ambush teams. Logan, go around and warn the evacuation teams." He exited the hollow he was in and flew down to the garden. "Everyone. Ready yourselves. They are coming." They put their armor and gear on and perched themselves on the wall they had made between trees, only allowing the enemy to fly high into the trees where the traps laid in wait. After waiting for half an hour, Blu spotted a glint of something. He knew what it was. "Here they come." He saw some of the other birds tensing, and some looked like they would run at the start of the battle. "Remember. We only need to hold them back. Then we activate the escape traps as we make our escape. We must be quick, and must split up. Remember to go different ways so they do not follow you. The meeting point must not be compromised. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir"responded all of them. Some carried small spears and blades while others carried small ranged weapons with explosive darts and bolts for blowpipes and crossbows that were made for them. After a few minutes, they saw more and more glints till all they could see was shining metal. The wait felt so long, but was only a few seconds. Because in those few seconds, the Sentinels were upon them. Blu prepared to give the signal, opening his beak to call it out. "FIRE!" He felt arrows and bolts whistle past him as they met their targets. He watched as the Sentinels lit up from the explosive tips. Some of the mutant birds launched fireballs, and some who could control the weather called down bolts of lightning upon. Blu released his claws and braced himself for the oncoming attack. He saw some going up to get them from above, but never came down. When the Sentinels were in front of them, the battle began. Blu dodged one that was frozen by Boah and another like him before they went to engage others. Blu stretched his wings to his sides, hitting and slicing Sentinels that passed him. He noticed one heading for him, it's talons aiming for his chest. He cut off it's talons and it's head, then grabbed the remainder of it's body and hurled it at several others. They all fell down off the wall onto the spikes placed at the bottom. He looked to his left to see one of the Brotherhood birds being engaged by two. He engaed them with long tendrlis coming from his wings. They were covered in thorns. Blu watched as one was cut off, causing the bird pain. Before it was stabbed, Blu pounced on one of the Sentinel's backs and began repeatedly stabbing it, eventually destroying it. He saw the bird wrap the other whip around the other one and flung it over the wall. He flew away to the aid of others while Blu went to another's aid. The one he went to aid was Logan, who was engaging four Sentinels at once. He was bounding between them, then quickly dodging, causing them to attack each other. With Blu's help, they were destroyed quickly. Blu saw two Sentinels had managed to get through. "Logan! There!" He pointed to them as they headed to the tree. Logan was off in a second, already upon them. Blu was almost hit by one but was saved by Boah. At the sound of one behind him, he turned to see it frozen. "You can thank me after we finish this." They continued to battle, hoping they would survive long enough.

Jewel watched over everyone as they began to take off. She turned to her left to see a Sentinel coming, which was quickly taken down by Logan. He flew over to her, wearing scratched armor and battle claws. "We need to leave. Now. There almost through. I just had to deal with two that got through our lines. We won't be able to hold out much longer. How long till everyone is gone?" Jewel looked around to everyone who had begun to panic once htey heard the explosions. She could still hear explosions and the clang of metal against metal. She was worried for them all, especially Blu. She looked to Lilian who was carrying for wounded who had been brung back while Cody looked after Caitlin and some other kids with the help of Jewel's kids. She looked back to the canary, who was awaiting her response. "At least three minutes till we begin. But I'll need some help with calming them. Can you help?" He gave her a look that said 'really?'. "Yeah. Of course I can. You help Lilian and I'll go bird to bird, calming them." They went off while the battle on the other side continued.

When Blu looked around, he saw they were losing. He had already watched many fall, wounded and dead. And some that fell wounded felt more pain as Sentinels dove for them to finish them off. They were outnumbered, at least 10-1 by how much he saw and how they continued to come. He had seen Boah get injured, so sent him back. He was glad he wouldn't get hurt anymore. If only he could do the same for the others. He heard something land behind him. Before he could turn, he felt a heavy slam against the back of his head, sending him to the ground. When he landed, everything seemed to be a blur. But some bits of the battle were focused. He went in and out of consciousness, watching them die. He then felt himself lifted up, and saw a large military macaw. He then slipped into darkness once again, and didn't see light again as everyone fell back.

When he woke again, he saw someone over him. It looked like a military macaw. "Hey, come on, wingman, get up. We need to find our families." Blu sat up, only feeling a minor pain in the back of his head. "What happened? Did we win?" Cody had an upset face, remembering what happened. "You managed to hold them back long enough, but with heavy losses. I went back to find you and Logan went back to find Zeel-"

"What do you mean Zeel? Wasn't he with you?"

"No." Blu looked around to Logan, who had been crying. This was the first time he saw him cry, besides when he spoke of his past. But it seemed he had been crying more then that time. "I found him in his office. He gave me this." He held out a small helmet. "And told me to leave him."

Flashback

Logan was rushing through the tree. The Sentinels had begun striking it with beams, causing massive fires throughout it. Logan quickly stopped back, just being missed by a piece of debris. "ZEEL! WE HAVE TO GO!" He went through the main hall, heading to Zeel's office. It burst through the door and saw something lying on the floor, covered in debris from the ceiling. "ZEEL!" He went to Zeel's side, trying to move the debris off. At the third push, Zeel stopped him. He grabbed Logan's wing. "Stop, Logan. I have been impaled. You will only make it worse. Please, stop." Logan knelt beside his mentor, keeping him company. "Logan. My dear friend. I have something to give you." He placed a helmet with some wires attached to it in Logan's wings. "When the time is right*cough*,give it to Bia. She will be my*wheezes as he struggles to breath*successor. Protect her with your life. When she is old enough, give her this." He placed a small tape. "It will teach her many things about her power. It has instructions on it's use." Zeel laid his head back. Logan caught it and held it in his wing. "I see the light. My time...is up. Protect...them." He let out a final breath as his head fell to the side. Logan once again tried to remove the debris, and succeeded. He removed the beam that had impaled him and carried him out the window.

End Of Flashback

Logan held the helmet close to him. Blu felt tears, and saw that Cody had some as well. "As he had said, everyone's time eventually ends. His has now ended. We should find the others." Blu looked at Logan confused. "What do you mean by find the others?"

"We went from the main group since wh had some on our tail. We quickly placed you guys down as Cody fought them off. We also found Dusk, who had helped us fight them off and carried Zeel. He is looking ahead to see if it's all clear. Speaking of him, that should be him returning." At that moment, Dusk the raven came into the hollow. "All is clear ahead. I see sleepy here is finally awake. Now wew don't have to carry him around." Blu seemed to be quite offended. "Are you calling me fat?"Dusk quickly shook his head and saluted to Blu."No, sir." Blu grunted at him and saluted back. "You better not have. Or you will have to deal with these." He extended his claws, scaring Dusk. Blu then laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry. I never will do that. Let's get moving, guys." Cody and Dusk held onto Zeel's body respectfully while Logan held the helmet and tape he was given. They took off to the meeting place, which would take about two hours to reach from their location.

Lilian and Jewel were watching the sky, looking for any sign of their husbands. They were about to leave before Lilian caught a glimpse of something blue, green, yellow and black. "Is that..yes it is! Jewel, look! They're back!" Blu landed next to Jewel while Cody went with Dusk with something in their talons. Lilian looked down to Logan, who looked to her with eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry. I tried to save him. But Zeel didn't-"

"What do you mean Zeel? He can't be...no...not him" she cried to Logan as he tried to comfort her, even though he was smaller than her. After she finished crying, they went to bury Zeel. Istead of burying him, those with fire powers set the wood he was placed on on fire so that they could collect his ashes. When they collected hisashes, they placed them in a small container they had. They all decided that they would carry it with them everywhere.

As night arrived, Blu stood watching over everyone that had arrived. Some groups from the battle never arrived. They knew what had happened. Blu heard someone walking up behind him, and knew it was Jewel. "Tomorrow will be the day. We will split into groups. Logan, Lilian and her family will go to Australia. He knows where a good place to go is. We will go to Minnesota with Boah. Pearl and her family will be coming with. We will meet Linda there. The rest, I am not sure. I just hope everyone makes it." Blu turned to face Jewel. He stared into her eyes, and she stared into his. They shared a long kiss before Jewel went back to sleep. Blu watched her as she went to sleep, then loked to the sky. "So many have been lost. This war has already caused many losses, cost us much pain, but has unified us. But now i ask, is it worth it?" As if he was expecting an answer, he sighed in sadness. "i guess it is for me to find out myself. Please Zeel. If you can hear me, guide us." He felt a gust of wind against him. "Thank you. Wish us luck." He stayed perched on the branch, keeping watch. _Tomorrow is when our survival begins. Now the time has passed. The rise of the Sentinels has passed. Now the future will be dark. We had one chance to make things right. And we failed. Only time will tell if we win, or we lose. Only time is our ally. Let us hope it stays that way._


End file.
